


Harry Poppins

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Disney, Kid Fic, M/M, No Magical Elements, Non-Fantasy, Past Character Death, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: When Louis’ best friends pass away he finds himself with an instant family. Maddie and Thomas are wonderful children but take an immediate dislike to every nanny that sets foot inside their house. After nanny number six is summarily dismissed Louis is at his wit’s end, that is until an unusual man arrives on their doorstep. Harry Styles is like nothing any of them have ever encountered before, and perhaps, exactly what they’ve been looking for all along.





	1. Fee, Figh, Foh, Fum

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my little story, I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This was written for the Disney Direction Fic Fest, so my thanks go out to the organiser for giving me this opportunity.
> 
> Please note that whilst the title of the fic is obviously a reference to Mary Poppins and the story is certainly inspired by that, there is no magical element included.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/184583667653/harry-poppins-by-jacaranda-bloom-explicit-33k) if you feel so inclined!
> 
>  
> 
> Commissioned artwork created by the incredibly talented [ kilachuart.](https://kilachuart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you to my amazing cheerleaders/beta's [ runaway-train-works, ](https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/)[ missytearex, and ](https://missytearex.tumblr.com/) [ justsomelarryfics.](https://justsomelarryfics.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome!

 

“Louis! Wait!” Leanne calls out from behind him, stilettoed footsteps ringing out on the marble floor. Louis slows and turns, trying to keep the scowl off his face as he groans internally. He was almost there, freedom beckoning him in the form of the steel lift doors mere metres away. So close, but not close enough. 

 

“Hey, Leanne. What do you need?” He pastes on a smile, well, maybe a wince, who can tell at this point?

 

“Sorry. I just. I need your signature on this before you go.” She’s waving some document in the air and Louis just can’t deal right now.

 

“Can it really not wait until…” Louis trails off. It’s simply not worth the fight. Leanne comes up in front of him, her expression tense. “Okay, sorry. What do you need?” Louis asks, walking over to the reception desk, Martha, their formidable receptionist, looking up at him with a judgmental frown as he dumps his shoulder bag on the countertop.

 

Leanne flops the document down, pen at the ready. “It’s the filing for the environmental impact statement for Lockheath Gardens. Michael said it has to be lodged by five o’clock today.”

 

Louis sighs. “Shit. Wasn’t this filed  _ weeks _ ago?” He scans the cover page and flips it over, reading through the submission.

 

Leanne fidgets beside him, straightening her dark grey pencil skirt and brushing invisible creases from her crisp lavender shirt. She’s great, really. She juggles Louis’ hectic schedule and manages him to within an inch of his life. He’d be absolutely lost without her and he knows that she’ll be here long after he’s left for the day, and back in the office well before him in the morning.

 

“Yes, it was. But there were amendments made in the briefing today that needed to be factored in, otherwise we won’t meet the new legislative requirements.” She rests her forearms on the reception desk, stretching out her back, a few cracks popping in the quiet lobby. It’s been a long few weeks getting this submission done and they’re all tired. “I’m sorry, I know you need to get going,” she says softly, hanging her head, the resignation clear in her voice.

 

Well, now Louis feels like an arsehole. He looks up and sees Martha, arms crossed, leaning back in her chair, and peering at him over the rim of her glasses accusingly. Louis would object, but it’s deserved. 

 

“Hey, don’t be silly,” he says and stops reading, hip-checking Leanne and making her chuckle. “There’s no need to apologize. We’ve gotta get this right, it’d be terrible if we spent all this time on it and stumbled at the last hurdle because of some piece of paper.”

 

Louis holds out his hand for the pen which Leanne passes over, smiling as Louis scrawls his moniker in the tabbed signatory box.

 

“Thanks, Louis,” she says and slides the papers over to herself, gathering them up and holding them against her chest.

 

“Can I…?” Louis thumbs over his shoulder towards the lifts and waggles his eyebrows like a misbehaving schoolboy.

 

Leanne rolls her eyes, laughing and shaking her head. “Yes. You are now free to go.”

 

Louis gives her a winning smile and glances down at Martha who gives him an approving nod. “Great!” He says, clapping his hands together before grabbing ahold of the strap of his bag and sliding it up over his head.

 

He walks over to the lift, punching the call button incessantly. Pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time, he sees he’s got three missed calls from Bridgette. Fuck.

 

He swipes on the last missed call and brings the phone to his ear as the lift arrives. Bridgette answers immediately as if she’s been waiting for him to call back. Never a good sign.

 

“Louis.” Her tone is stern which isn’t encouraging.

 

“Hey Bridgette, I’m just leaving the office now, everything okay?” Louis asks, trying to sound upbeat.

 

“The children are fine, but I need… you must… I can’t…”

 

“You’re breaking up. I’m in the lift. I’ll be home in twenty minutes, can it wait until then?”

 

“Yes, okay.”

 

The line goes dead and Louis holds the phone away from his ear, staring at the screen. Alright then.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

He runs his fingers through his hair and looks up to the ceiling, wondering what on earth the little terrors have done this time. This is their sixth nanny in twelve months and he just can’t afford to lose her. The agency had warned him, politely, but also quite firmly, that they were reaching the limit of their database and were struggling to find suitable candidates prepared to take on the  _ unique challenges _ they represented. Which was a none too gentle way of saying they’d better shape up because otherwise they’d be on their own.

 

Louis has tried, god knows, he’s tried, but their circumstance isn’t exactly normal. It’s not as though he, or the children, could ever have envisioned this scenario. They hadn’t wished for this, but here they are, and they’re really trying, well mostly, sometimes they’re  _ very _ trying.

 

He lets out a slightly exasperated laugh at his own joke as the lift slows from warp speed and he feels gravity pull him down. He’d very much like to let it take over entirely and slump to the floor, curl up, and stay here in limbo for a while so he can just take a breath.

 

He can’t blame the children. Maddie and Thomas are wonderful and clever, perhaps sometimes too much for their own good. At eight and six respectively, they’re a handful, but they’re doing surprisingly well, all things considered. Louis does his best, although he knows it’s not enough. He works hard to provide a good life for them, for all of them.

 

The walk home is only a short one, just fifteen minutes. It’s convenient and also means he doesn’t need to provide a second car for the nanny. He takes a deep breath and pushes his shoulders back, striding out of the lift and into the main lobby. His footsteps echo in the cavernous space, soaring ceilings and enormous modern artworks adorning the cold grey walls. The water in the fountain bubbles away as he walks past, spotlights shining up on the ten-metre tall, black granite sculpture of a man carrying a lamb over his shoulders. It’s ostentatious but befits the thirty-story glass, steel, and concrete monstrosity of a building he supposes. It’s everything he hoped he’d never be. 

 

He had been about to embark on a new job with a different firm, less money but more exciting cutting-edge work when his world was tipped on its head. His life, once so focused on himself and his own path through the world, had ended just as suddenly as the truck had crashed into Nate and Ellen’s SUV on that Wednesday night in October. They had both died on impact, which was merciful, but offered small comfort to those left behind. Louis still recalls sitting in the solicitor's office as though it was yesterday, his blood running cold as the arrangements for Nate and Ellen’s children were communicated to him. It was as though they were merely possessions, just another pair of items on a long list that needed to be checked off, like they weren’t living, breathing humans, with beating hearts and salty tears, and anger and pain and despair ripping them apart.

 

So he’d stayed with the firm, accepted a promotion when it was offered, and that was that. It was more important that he maintained whatever sense of normalcy from their old lives that he could, even in the face of the monumentally unfair and completely fucked up situation.

 

Louis had known about Nate and Ellen’s will, of course. Although he’d been shocked when they sat him down over a bottle of merlot and discussed their wishes for the worst case scenario, it wasn’t like he ever thought it would come into play. It was ridiculous. He couldn’t have imagined a world without his best friends. They were always so together, so organized, ever since uni. They always had a plan, and a back-up plan, and just-in-case-the-back-up-doesn’t-work plan. Nate’s parents had both passed away, his mother when they were still in high school and his father a few years after. Ellen’s father had never been on the scene and her mother had been stolen away years ago by Alzheimer's just after they got married. She’d held on, it had seemed, just long enough to walk Ellen down the aisle before the disease took over her mind completely. So putting their wills in place just made sense to them.

 

Louis still isn’t sure why they chose him. Sure they’d been friends forever, shared their lives, and had some crazy times as architecture students at Adderley Hall, but these were their children, their flesh and blood, and now, as a result of a piece of paper, they were his; legally, emotionally, forever, and always.

 

His feet pound the pavement, walking fast enough to work up a sweat even on the cool November evening, sucking icy air into his lungs. Even though he’s nervous of what awaits him at home, he’s at least glad to be putting distance between himself and his job.

 

Their estate has provided a substantial base for them, the life insurance policies covering the major expenses such as clearing the mortgage on the house and the loan on the car, a fund for the children’s education, and money for the upkeep on Nate’s childhood home which they use as a country getaway when they can find the time. But the day to living expenses are Louis’ responsibility. So this job is necessary, staying at this firm, living this life, it’s all necessary. 

 

Louis rounds the final corner, nearly home now, the lights on the front terrace beckoning to him. The townhouse is beautiful, with more than enough space for them all and then some. 

 

He steps off the curb, lost in his thoughts and a motorbike swishes in front of him. He plants his foot as it goes by, startled, the woosh of air ruffling his trench coat. Mother _ fucker _ .

 

Louis snaps out of his daze in time to see the riders obnoxious silver helmet with a skull and crossbones on the back of it. Typical.

 

He gathers himself and checks the street this time before jogging across to the other side. Taking the front steps two at a time he stops at the top. This will be fine. Everything is going to be okay.

 

Everything is not okay.

 

The door swings open before he’s even had a chance to reach into his pocket for the keys. Bridgette’s angry face greets him, jacket on, scarf wrapped around her neck and handbag up on her shoulder.

 

“Hey, Bridgette. Sorry I’m late,” Louis says in a weird high-pitched tone, foreign to his ears, as he goes to move past her into the house.

 

Bridgette raises her hand to stop him, palm up, and he halts, smiling nervously. This is going to be bad. So, so bad.

 

“Louis,” she says sternly. “I’m sorry to do this to you, but I’ve reached the end of my rope. I simply cannot continue for another day.”

 

Louis looks around Bridgette into the house and spies two floating heads peeking around the corner of the living room doorway. The smirks on their faces tell him all he needs to know about what has transpired. He sighs and refocuses on the small, irate woman vibrating in front of him.

 

He lets out a manic laugh. It isn’t funny, not really, but he can’t hold it in. Of course, this only serves to make steam practically come out of Bridgette’s ears, like one of those ridiculous cartoon characters, and the image in his head just makes him laugh harder. He hears a trill of giggles from inside the house and the tiny pitter-patter of feet on the hardwood floors as Maddie and Thomas scurry away.

 

Bridgette huffs out a beleaguered groan and storms past him, stomping down the stairs, and pausing at the front gate. “Good luck to you, Mr. Tomlinson,” she says curtly, and then she’s off, flicking her scarf over her shoulder as Louis watches her disappear into the night.

 

“Thanks, Bridgette…” he calls after her, but she’s long gone.

 

Louis walks inside, closing the door and digging into his pockets for his keys and wallet, dropping them on the hall table and toeing off his shoes. He lifts his bag from his shoulder and takes off his trench coat, hanging it on a hook next to the children’s brightly coloured rain jackets and scarves and other winter-wear.

 

He takes a breath, clapping his hands together. “Right! Where are the monsters?!” He shouts, turning and stamping his feet exaggeratedly as he makes his way down the hallway. He hears squawks coming from the kitchen and chairs scraping on the floor.

 

“Fee, figh, foh, fum,” Louis growls, hands out in front and hunching over like the giant from their favorite nursery rhyme. 

 

“You’ll never find us!” Maddie squeals.

 

Louis snarls. “Mmmmmm… I’m hungry and I’m gonna eat you both for dinner.”

 

“Never!” Thomas shouts, laughter following.

 

He rounds the corner and hears giggles from under the kitchen bench, two of the stools pushed out, revealing their hiding place. “Where, oh where, are those delicious little children?”

 

Louis walks around the kitchen island, heavy feet making the floor shudder. He goes straight past where he knows the children are hiding, building the suspense. “Come out, come out, wherever you are. I want some tasty little toes to go with my brussel sprouts and boiled turnips.”

 

He leans over the bench from the other side and slams his hand down on the counter top just above where he knows they’re hiding. “Grrrrrrr… found you!”

 

Maddie and Thomas squeal and shoot out from under the bench, fingers gripping the granite bench either side of where their chins are resting on the counter, huge smiles beaming on their angelic faces.

 

“You’re not a giant,” Maddie goads, seemingly older than her eight years. “You’re tiny.”

 

“Heeeeey, I am  _ not _ tiny, I’m big!” Louis puffs up his chest and stands on his tippy-toes.

 

“I think you’re big,” Thomas says, bright eyes sparkling, relishing in getting the chance to go against his sister and side with Louis.

 

“Thanks, Thomas. Knew I could count on you, buddy.”

 

“You’re so tiny I could- I could squish you with my big toe!” Maddie shouts, awfully pleased with her clever rebuttal.

 

“Mmmmmm...toes. You just reminded me, I need them to go with my dinner!” Louis yells as he races around the bench, making grabby hands at the children.

 

Maddie is too fast but he catches Thomas and picks him up under the arms, spinning him and throwing him over his shoulder. He tickles at his feet with his free hand, making munching sounds and chasing after Maddie as she winds a frantic path through the living room furniture.

 

“Noooooo!!!” Thomas shouts through his laughter. “No tickles!”

 

Louis falls back onto the couch, flopping Thomas down beside him, the wriggly boy kicking at Louis’ thighs and the tickling onslaught continues.

 

Maddie wheels around, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and then runs and jumps onto the couch, her boney knees digging into Louis’ side as she tries to free her brother from his clutches.

 

Louis stops tickling him and puts his hands up in surrender. “You’re too fierce for this giant, you win, I yield.”

 

Maddie looks up, cheeks rosy and smile bright on her face. Sometimes she looks so much like Ellen it’s overwhelming. She pokes him in the chest. “Tiny!” 

 

“How very  _ dare _ you!” He squawks with mock outrage as Maddie crawls into his lap sideways, little feet slotting between his thighs, toes wiggling and pinching at the hairs through his trousers. Thomas sits up and lifts Louis’ arm so he can slot himself into his side. 

 

He takes a moment to just breathe them in, relishing in the rare moment of togetherness without any other interruptions. “So… we’ve been having a little nutty today, I hear?”

 

Thomas wriggles closer and Maddie nose dives into his neck, groaning. He hugs them tighter and sighs. He should be mad at them, furious even, but he can’t find it in himself to be bothered.

 

“Have you guys had dinner?” Both children shake their head, giving a good indication of exactly how the afternoon has gone with poor Bridgette. “Alright! Who’s hungry?”

 

“Meeee!” The children squeal delightedly, raising their hands in the air.

 

He looks around the room, toys and clothes strewn everywhere. He lifts Maddie off his lap and stands, surveying the damage. “Okay. Can you guys clean this mess up for me like the good little angels I  _ know _ you are?”

 

“ _ Yes _ , Louis….” They both drawl out and scamper off, Maddie dragging their plastic toy bin to the center of the room as Thomas starts picking up toys and throwing them inside.

 

“So, turnips and tootsies for dinner?” Louis smirks as he heads back to the kitchen, the children wailing a long drawn out  _ Noooooo _ in the background.

 

Louis prepares their meal as Maddie and Thomas sit at the bench, happily chatting about their school day, all of them artfully avoiding the topic of the latest nanny’s departure. 

 

They should probably talk about it, but Louis honestly doesn’t know what to say anymore. They’ve had the same, exhausting conversation after each nanny was summarily run out of the house, and every time it just makes them all more miserable.

 

He gets the children into bed, both going happily even though they whine exaggeratedly until Louis agrees to read them an extra story. He doesn’t mind, not really. He loves them both with his whole heart, more than he thought he was capable of. They drift off to sleep, and Louis tucks them in, kissing them on their foreheads and switching on the nightlight in their room. There is enough space for them to have separate bedrooms in their townhouse, but after the upheaval, they had decided to share.

 

In the early days, Louis had a makeshift bed on the floor, made up of couch cushions and blankets, the children’s nightmares so frequent and so strong that he needed to be close by. Over time, they eased, but he still stays with them every night until they go to sleep, it calms them all and he unashamedly admits that he takes great solace in being able to spend this time with them too.

 

He takes one last look at them both, peaceful in their slumber, and clicks the door closed softly. Padding along the hall, he goes into his room and changes into some comfortable grey sweats, a long-sleeved, thin white shirt, and thick winter bed socks.

 

Walking back down the stairs, he flicks off the lights in the living areas, leaving just the kitchen light to illuminate the open plan space. He grabs a beer from the fridge and sits down in front of his laptop at the large dining room table, the screen coming to life and shining on his weary face. He scrubs his hand over his eyes and rubs at the scruff on his jaw, sighing to himself as he brings up a new email to his consultant at the nanny agency and types away. 

 

_ Hi Amalie, _

 

_ Hope you’re well. _

 

_ Unfortunately, Bridgette has decided to move on and has advised she won’t be returning tomorrow. I was hoping you could provide a replacement as soon as possible. Same arrangements and salary. _

 

_ I apologize for the inconvenience and look forward to seeing a list of new candidates at your earliest opportunity. _

 

_ Warm regards, _

_ Louis _

 

He hits sends and starts a new email to Leanne.

 

_ Hey Leanne, _

 

_ So the gremlins have dealt swiftly with the latest in our string of nannies and she finished up today. I’ll need to take most of the day off tomorrow so can you reschedule what you can, and add video conference details to the meetings that you absolutely can’t move? _

 

_ I’ll be out in the morning and afternoon for the school run but should available be for the rest of the day. _

 

_ Sorry! _

 

_ Cheers, _

_ Louis _

 

He leans back in his chair and takes a long swig of his beer as a new email alert pops across the top right of the screen. Shit. It’s Amalie. That was too fast for it to be good news. He clicks to open the email and isn’t at all surprised by what he finds.

 

_ Hi Louis, _

 

_ I’m very well, thank you. Hopefully, you are, too. I know it’s after hours but thought I should get back to you quickly given the circumstances. _

 

_ I received a call from Bridgette a short while ago informing me that she felt she was unable to continue in your employ. As mentioned to you previously, we are really struggling to find suitable candidates to fill the position and at this stage, I have no one available to take on the unique challenges your situation presents. _

 

_ We will, of course, endeavor to locate someone, however, in the interim you may need to make alternate arrangements. _

 

_ If we are able to find someone, we will be back in touch immediately. _

 

_ All the best to you, Maddie, and Thomas. _

 

_ Kind regards, _

_ Amalie Ashcroft _

 

_ Senior Placement Executive _

_ London Nanny Solutions _

_ ~Where quality care is our business~ _

 

Resignation washes over him as he reads and re-reads the email. He had suspected things would be difficult, but not a complete dead-end.

 

“Fuck…”

 

He hits reply and then just sits there, fingers hovering over the keyboard, frozen. What does he even say? 

 

_ Hi Amalie, _

 

_ Thanks for your prompt response. I appreciate your ongoing efforts and hope to hear back from you soon. _

 

_ Many thanks, _

_ Louis _

 

He sends the email and stares at the screen, the message sent pop-up appearing and then disappearing again as the implications start to settle uneasily in his stomach. There are plenty of other agencies he can go to of course, but that all takes time. With the Lockheath Gardens project really starting to heat up, he can’t afford to take more time off work. This is his first lead project since joining the firm and he needs to deliver a successful result.

 

Over the next two hours and four beers, he creates profiles on various agency websites. It’s a pain in the arse and he dreads the weeks he’s probably going to have to invest in interviews and home visits and paperwork and everything else that goes with ensuring that the people he is entrusting the care of his precious family to are the best there is.

 

The final profile created, he sits back and finishes his beer, shutting the lid of the laptop and thumping his head down on the table with a groan. He turns his head to the side and sees his phone in his field of vision.

 

He stands and grabs the phone, only slightly wobbly on his legs from the beer and sitting for so long without moving. He wanders down the hallway to grab his jacket, scarf, and beanie, slotting his feet into a pair of wellies, his bed socks too thick to allow for anything else. He fishes another beer out of the fridge and opens the cupboard high above it, feeling around blindly for the packet of cigarettes and lighter he keeps hidden away for times like these.

 

He unlocks the back door, stepping out onto the deck and into the night, grabbing the ashtray he keeps hidden under the barbecue. It’s a crisp evening, a few stars even visible, fighting to shine through the smog and city lights. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and brings up his contacts, scrolling through until he finds Niall. It’s just gone ten but he knows his best mate will still be up.

 

“Aye up, Tommo!” The lilting sound of his Irish accent coming through clearly. It’s familiar and warm and just what Louis needs to hear.

 

“Hey, Nialler. How're things?” He can hear the sounds of people chattering and music in the background. “Did I interrupt something?”

 

“Hang about. Just stepping out to the beer garden.”

 

Louis waits and lights a cigarette. It’s a terrible habit, he knows, but he rarely indulges, and never in front of the children.

 

He hears the sound of a door opening from the house next door, all the decks in their row of townhouses lining up with gardens below, separated by access ways between every second one. The silhouette of a man, tall and lean, with long curls brushing his shoulders appears on the deck as soft music filters out into the night. The man sets down a large box on top of a stack of others before turning to go back inside, leaving the door open. Louis can hear voices coming from inside, but they’re muffled and he can’t make out the words. 

 

Louis’ attention is drawn back to his phone. “Sorry about that,” Niall says, the sound of slurping coming through loudly. “What’s up, mate? Haven’t heard from you in a few weeks, thought you’d forgotten me.”

 

“Nah. Never. Just busy, you know?”

 

“How are the gremlins then? Still keeping you on your toes?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, they are.” Louis takes another drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs before pushing it back out. “It was the first anniversary of Nate and Ellen’s passing last week.”

 

“Shit, mate. I’m sorry. How was it?”

 

“The children have been a bit off this week. It’s hard, you know? We had a good night, though. Talked a lot, watched some videos from when they were babies. Not too many tears, just lots of questions. They’re getting older now, understanding more. But I try to include Nate and Ellen in things, talk about them like the therapist suggested. It’s just… it’s a balancing act.”

 

“You’re doing so good, Lou. Honestly. They’re lucky to have you.”

 

“Thanks, buddy.” Louis finishes his cigarette and stubs it out in the ashtray. “Nanny number six left today,” Louis says as he lights another cigarette and waits for Niall’s reaction.

 

“Fuck,” Niall says, sighing deeply.

 

“Yeah.” Louis exhales a plume of smoke into the air. It hangs suspended for a moment before being caught on the gentle breeze and dissipating. “To be fair, I think she was just collateral damage, a carry-over from last week. Reckon they gave her hell. Maddie is getting more and more precocious every day and Thomas thinks her word is gospel, so they make an effective team. Now if only they’d use their skills for good, not evil.”

 

“True that,” Niall chuckles. “What’s the plan then? Nanny number seven?”

 

“Yeah. That’s the plan. Although, I spoke to Amalie and it’s not looking promising.”

 

“Amalie?”

 

“Yeah, from London Nanny Solutions. The one that’s been sending the lambs to the slaughter to look after the children. Said she doesn’t have anyone else on her books that would be suitable for our…  _ unique situation _ ,” Louis says, adding emphasis for effect.

 

“Oh, so that’s what they’re calling it now, eh?” Niall asks, the sarcasm evident in his tone.

 

“Apparently. Anyway, I set up profiles on a stack of other websites, so… we’ll see.” He trails off, taking a swig from his beer.

 

“I’m really sorry, Lou. But I’m sure you’ll find someone soon.”

 

Louis stubs out his second cigarette and sits down heavily on one of the chairs around the table, dragging another over with his heel and propping his feet up as he slumps back into the cushion. “Yeah, I know. Just shit timing is all.”

 

Niall catches him up on all the happenings from up north. Liam has moved into a new job at the primary school as the sports coordinator and Niall has been having a great time messing with his equipment stores. He still has trouble reconciling that Niall is the Principal of a school but all reports are that the kids adore him and Niall takes some time to regale him with stories of their upcoming musical extravaganza.

 

“So how’s the big project coming along? I’ve been seeing a few articles in the local paper about it. Seems positive.”

 

“Good, actually. We’ve lodged everything with the land and environment body and planning is well underway. Still on track to break ground in about three months, all going well.”

 

“Really? That’s so soon. Gotta say, people up here were skeptical at first, but the community is warming to the idea. Lots of chatter about jobs and quality housing.”

 

“Yeah? That’s really good to hear. Seems like our community awareness campaign is working then.”

 

“Niall! You’re up!” Louis hears someone shout in the background.

 

“Coming!” Niall shouts back, muffled as though he has the phone away from his face.

 

“You go, mate. Sorry for calling so late.”

 

“Tommo.  _ Never _ apologize for calling me, you idiot. It’s always good to hear from you,” Niall says and then pauses. “You know, you should come and visit soon, yeah? It’d be great to see the little-uns and maybe you could do with a break from the big city too?”

 

“Yeah. It would be good. I’ll see what I can arrange. Once I get the nanny situation sorted.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Alright. Well, call me when you can and let me know how you get on.”

 

“Alright. Thanks, mate.”

 

“Smell ya later!”

 

Louis chuckles and ends the call, setting his phone down and slouching further into the chair, beer clutched in his hand. He lights one last cigarette, blowing smoke rings rising into the air as he clicks his jaw.

 

He hears the sound of the neighbour's door clicking shut and looks over as the lights go out. The boxes are gone from the deck, no signs of life to be seen.

 

His hands are cold and it’s getting late, so he finishes his beer and gets up to head to bed. The sound of a motorbike rumbles to life in the distance as he walks back inside, closing the door behind him.


	2. Yeah...Fate

Louis’ phone is ringing incessantly. It’s been going off all morning. Panicked calls from Leanne about the day's schedule and a few courtesy calls from the agencies he registered with overnight setting up times for interviews with their placement coordinators.

 

He doesn’t even see the incoming caller ID before he answers, shoving the phone between his ear and shoulder as he butters Maddie’s toast.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh, Louis! Hi. It’s Amalie.”

 

“Hey, Amalie. Got good news for me? Has a new nanny appeared from the skies to save me from a fate worse than preparing breakfast?”

 

“Actually… yes! A new nanny just came on the books this morning. He’s perfect for you.”

 

Louis pushes the plate across the bench to Maddie’s waiting hands and brushes the crumbs from his hands, taking the phone and holding it to his ear. “I’m sorry, what? It sounded like you said you’d found someone, but I must have been mistaken.”

 

“Yes. He’s great! He was waiting at the offices when I arrived this morning and he interviewed brilliantly. All his checks came back with flying colours and we’re just calling the second referee now, but all signs are very positive. I think he might be a perfect fit for you guys.”

 

Relief washes over him and the tension in his body flows out into the room. 

 

“That’s. Wow.”

 

“He can start immediately. Should I send him over?”

 

“Fuck. I mean. Sorry. Yeah, that’d be great. Thank you.”

 

“Okay then! His name is Harry Styles and he’s been nannying for over ten years, mostly abroad. He’s fully qualified in early childhood education and has a current first aid certificate.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Louis says, still in awe of how the path of his day has changed so dramatically.

 

“Excellent. I’ll send him straight around. I’m really pleased we were able to sort this out for you, Louis.”

 

“You and me both.”

 

“Alright. Well, have a great day and please let me know if there are any issues.”

 

“Will do. Thanks again, Amalie.”

 

“My pleasure, Louis. Bye for now.”

 

“Yeah, okay, bye.”

 

Louis ends the call and slowly places his phone on the counter. Did that just happen? He shakes his head as the sounds from the kitchen filter back into his ears.

 

“No! It’s  _ my _ banana. Get Louis to make you some,” Maddie says shrilly.

 

“Hey now. No fighting. There’s plenty to go around,” Louis says and starts peeling another banana. “Great news guys! Your new nanny will be here shortly.”

 

Louis glances up and is met with two stunned faces staring back at him, silence settling loudly in the room.

 

“What?” Thomas asks incredulously as Maddie fish-mouths beside him.

 

“Yup! His name is Harry and he’s super excited to meet you both.”

 

Maddie gawks at Louis, eyebrows rising up under her fringe. “Harry?”

 

“Harry.” Louis states evenly.

 

“And he’s coming here? Today?” Thomas questions, looking slightly exasperated.

 

Maddie slams her fist on the counter. “But we  _ just _ got rid of-“

 

Louis plants his hands on the bench and stares down the flustered child before him. “Yeah? You wanna finish that sentence, little miss?”

 

Maddie huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “No.”

 

“Thought not. Anyway, he’ll be here soon and you both need to be on your best behaviour.”

 

The children sit there, mulling over the information, their little brains trying to process it all. Louis suspects they are also formulating plans to deal with the poor bloke. He hopes Harry’s got more gumption than Bridgette; she was no match for these two tiny schemers.

 

Twenty minutes, and several arguments over hair ties and the apparently disappointing lunch selections on offer, Louis is cleaning up the kitchen and packing their school bags when the sound of the doorbell rings through the house.

 

“Right. Best behaviour, remember,” Louis says and points accusingly at them both as they sit primly in their uniforms, angelic smiles affixed to their faces. They’re not fooling him, but maybe they’ll fool Harry, at least for a little while.

 

Louis pads down the hallway, socked feet thudding on the floor, blue jeans swishing between his thighs, and unconsciously pushing at the rolled sleeves of his blue-grey button down. He reaches the door and takes a deep breath, carding his fingers through his soft fringe.

 

He can see the outline of a man, standing on the other side, his body casting a shadow on the frosted glass panels, curls resting on his shoulders.

 

Okay. This is going to be fine. This guy is obviously amazing. Things will work out. He assures himself and grips the door handle, unlocking the dead-bolt and swinging the door open.

 

The man before him raises his head and smiles. “Hi, Louis. I’m Harry,” he says and Louis looks down to see him holding out his hand.

 

Louis’ eyes dart around, unable to keep his focus on any one thing for longer than a fraction of a second. From the nose ring to the tattoos on his forearms and peaking out of the top of this shirt, to the rings on every finger, to the necklaces, to the leather jacket slung over his shoulder, and the painted-on, ripped, black skinny jeans. But he does manage to keep his gaze still when he spots the  _ thing _ that he’s got under his arm; an obnoxious, silver, motorbike helmet with a skull and crossbones on the back of it. The very same helmet that was being worn by the rider who nearly cleaned him up the night before.

 

Louis’ mouth hangs open as he takes a step back, gripping the edge of the door and slamming it shut with a whoosh of air.

 

He spins around, leaning up against the door, as he hears Harry chuckling on the other side. Louis breathes in and out slowly, trying to reconcile what he has just seen.  _ That _ is who Amalie thought would be a perfect match for their  _ unique situation _ ? What, the actual,  _ fuck _ ?

 

Two heads poke around the corner, quizzical looks on their faces.

 

“Where’s Harry?” Thomas asks curiously.

 

“Go back into the kitchen guys. I’ll be there in a minute, okay?” Louis instructs as he steps away from the door, waving at them with his hand. Maddie rolls her eyes and Thomas shrugs as they disappear from view.

 

Louis turns back around and takes hold of the door handle, straightening his shoulders. He can do this. He can totally do this. He’ll just politely tell Harry there’s been a mistake. Of gargantuan proportions. Although he should probably leave that bit out.

 

Then he stops and withdraws his hand from the handle. Is he really  _ that _ person? One who judges someone’s worth on their appearance alone. He doesn’t think he is, and it’s certainly not how he would want Maddie and Thomas to behave. Harry has been doing this for ten years and Amalie practically gushed about him over the phone. Surely it’s worth a try?

 

His phone is buzzing in his pocket. He’s been ignoring the emails coming through for the last fifteen minutes while he was trying to get the children ready for school, but now Leanne, he presumes, has escalated to calling instead. But she’ll have to wait, right now he needs to reverse the atrocious first impression he’s just made.

 

He opens the door and finds Harry leaning up against the wall, side-on, booted foot propped up, bare knee poking out from a large rip, phone in hand. He’s swiping right on a lot of things and Louis simply can’t stop the quip that comes barreling out of his mouth.

 

“You know, you really should be more discerning there, Harry,” Louis says and leans on the door jam, crossing his ankles, and placing his hand on his hip.

 

Harry looks up and smiles, again, big and beaming with a glint of cheekiness in his eyes. His sunglasses are on top of his head, holding back his long curls and the offending motorbike helmet is on the floor under his leather jacket next to his backpack. He pushes off the wall and pockets his phone, bending down to pick up his things. Standing face on to Louis, he tilts his head to the side and smirks.

 

“Everyone deserves a chance, Louis, on Tinder, or anywhere really. You never know what’s hiding under the surface.”

 

The inference lands perfectly and Louis flushes, ashamed and embarrassed by his earlier behaviour. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry about that. I’m not usually-“

 

“Hey. It’s alright,” Harry says, cutting him off. “I know I’m probably not what you expected.”

 

“No. Definitely not,” Louis chuckles and then gathers himself before continuing. “But that doesn’t excuse it. I really am sorry, Harry,” Louis says looking intently into Harry’s eyes to ensure he knows he’s being sincere. He’s struck by how beautiful his eyes are, kind and round, surrounded by long thick lashes, and they’re the most beautiful moss green colour he’s ever seen. 

 

Louis holds out his hand in a bit of a daze and Harry reaches forward, long ringed fingers sliding down Louis’ palm to the inside of his wrist and gripping him firmly.

 

“No harm done. And for the record,” Harry says leaning in and stage whispering. “It wasn’t Tinder, I prefer to meet someone in person before I swipe right on them, metaphorically speaking.”

 

Louis flushes again, or is it still? He’s not sure the pink in his cheeks has gone down from his previous embarrassment. Either way, he pulls back and thumbs over his shoulder. “You ready to meet the gremlins?

 

Harry smiles and Louis returns it easily. “Lead on, then,” Harry says with a wave of his hand.

 

Harry toes off his boots, hangs his jacket on a hook and sets his helmet on the hall table as Louis stands to the side and stares. He’s going to have to stop doing that. Soon.

 

Louis leads them into the kitchen where the children are waiting patiently, angelically. Devious little things.

 

“Guys, this is Harry. Say hello.”

 

Harry waves and the children just gawk at him as silence descends over the room.

 

“Woah…” Thomas drawls out finally. “You’re so cool!”

 

“Thanks, mate. Right back at you,” Harry says with a wink, making Thomas smile happily.

 

Maddie’s head whips around, elbowing Thomas in the side and he grumbles, rubbing his ribs.

 

“Hello,  _ Harry _ . It’s so  _ lovely _ to meet you.” Maddie is about as subtle as a brick but Harry takes it all in his stride.

 

“Well hello there miss  _ Maddie _ , it’s so  _ wonderful _ to meet you too,” Harry says, mocking her mercilessly.

 

Maddie’s eyes nearly bug out of her head and Louis can’t suppress the laugh that erupts out of his mouth. She considers him for a moment, eyes narrowing, and then nods her head once in acknowledgment. It’s like a weird tribal dance of wills and Harry seems to have both matched her, and gained her respect with a single sentence.

 

Louis’ phone starts to vibrate annoyingly in his pocket again and he pulls it out, seeing Leanne’s name on the screen. “Sorry. Just let me deal with this,” Louis says as he swipes to connect the call, turning around and walking towards the back door.

 

“Hey, Leanne. What’s up?”

 

“Oh, Louis. Thank god. There’s a problem with one of the development applications that needs to be sorted by the end of business today. Can you dial into a meeting at eleven with the lawyers?”

 

“Yeah, sure. No worries. Just put it in the calendar and I’ll join from home.”

 

“Thank you, thank you. I’m sorry to bother you.”

 

“It’s fine, love. Really.”

 

“How're things at home? Did you sort out a new nanny?”

 

Louis turns to see Harry leaning on the countertop, arms outstretched and sleeves rolled up with Maddie pointing at his rings and Thomas tracing the lines of one of his tattoos.

 

He smiles to himself, this is going to be interesting. “Yup! He’s here now. It’s going surprisingly well, actually.”

 

“Oh, I’m so relieved,” she says and she sounds it, too. Louis sometimes forgets how much of an impact this has on her as well, his schedule is crazy enough without the added complication of him taking an unplanned day off.

 

“Alright. I’d better get back to it…”

 

“Yeah. Yes, of course. Have fun!”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see. I’ll catch you later. Bye, Leanne.”

 

“Talk later, bye Louis.”

 

She hangs up and he pockets his phone, wandering back over to the island bench.

 

“What’s going on here?” Louis asks, coming up alongside Harry and leaning his hip against the counter.

 

“Harry needs bells for his toes!” Maddie shouts delightedly.

 

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

 

“Because he’s got rings on all his fingers, duh, and he likes music.” Maddie rolls her eyes and Louis looks at her curiously.

 

Harry starts them off. “With rings on his fingers and bells on his toes…” The children join in for the next line. “He shall have music wherever he goes!”

 

They all laugh and Louis is floored. Happy and slightly confused, but floored nonetheless. He doesn’t really understand how Harry has won them over so quickly, but maybe it’s just a new plan of attack the children have devised to catch the new nanny off guard.

 

“That’s very clever guys. Nice. Well, we’ll have to look into getting Harry some bells another time because we’re gonna be late for school. Grab your things while I get your water bottles,” Louis says, motioning towards their bags sitting on the dining table.

 

Louis turns around and busies himself with filling their bottles from the filtered tap on the fridge. It’s a slow process, but it gives him a little time alone with his thoughts. He runs the schedule in his head, mentally ticking off his list. He’s vaguely aware of chattering in the background but when he’s finished, he spins around to find an empty kitchen. Odd.

 

He slots the bottles into the sides of their lunch bags and zips them up, heading out into the hallway. The sight before him is startling. Two children, standing with their bags on their backs, shoes on their feet, jackets done up, and smiles on their faces.

 

Louis stumbles but catches himself on the wall, righting himself and moving over to the hall table to grab his wallet and keys. “Uhm… okay...”

 

Harry takes the lunch bags from Louis so he can slip his shoes and jacket on, slinging a scarf around his neck for good measure.

 

“Ready?” Louis asks, three heads nodding in unison. This day is getting weirder by the second. “Let’s go then.”

 

They make their way outside into the cold morning air and down the steps to the silver Range Rover in the small front yard which has conveniently been converted into off-street parking.

 

The children bounce on their toes as Louis presses the smart key and Harry opens the back door for them to pile inside. Harry helps Thomas with his belt and checks to make sure Maddie’s is secure. Louis climbs in and starts the engine, cold air filling the car before it gradually increases in temperature. Harry rounds the back of the car and jumps into the passenger's side, placing the lunch bags on the floor between his feet.

 

There is happy chatter coming from the back seat and Louis rubs his hands together to warm them. He realizes then that he’s given Harry no idea about the routine or anything else to expect. He turns in his seat finding Harry already looking at him.

 

“Right. Sorry. Uhm, so the gremlins go to school about ten minutes away at St. Joseph’s. First bell is at nine, and they finish at three. I’m only fifteen minutes away and I walk to work so this car is yours throughout the day.”

 

Harry nods. “Slightly more practical than my bike I guess?”

 

“Slightly, yeah,” Louis says with a smirk. “There’s a kiss-and-drop area at the school in the morning which is monitored, and in the afternoon there’s a queue that snakes its way around the local streets. Here….”

 

Louis reaches over and opens the glove box, his hand brushing against Harry’s knee. “Sorry,” Louis says as he takes out a laminated sign with the children’s last name, Newcombe, printed in bold black writing. He lifts the visor on Harry’s side and slots the sign into the rubber bands, dropping the visor back down again.

 

“Clever. I like it,” Harry chuckles, taking the sign out and popping it back into the glove box.

 

“Yeah, works really well, actually. So you just slot that in when you join the queue and as you get closer to the front, they have someone stationed with a mic who calls out the name and then the children come to the car. It’s all very organized.”

 

“Sounds it. So I just join the queue at what, around quarter to three?”

 

“Yup!” Louis switches on the radio, the dulcet tones of Greg James filtering through the car as he backs out of the drive, the warm air finally starting to circulate. “That should be plenty of time.”

 

Louis can see Harry shift in his seat in his peripheral vision. There’s a comfort that settles over the car, more so than with any of the previous nannies. He glances up into the rear-view mirror, Maddie is quietly looking out the window and Thomas has his gaze trained squarely on Harry, clearly fascinated by him. Louis can appreciate the sentiment.

 

“Amalie said the hours were from eight until six. That’s a lot of free time during the day. What would you like me to get done?” Harry prompts, tapping away on his thigh as the sounds of some indiscernible pop song filters through the car.

 

“Uhm, if you can just clean up and do whatever shopping is required and then make some afternoon snacks and an evening meal, that would be awesome. They’re usually pretty hyped up after school, so if you can peel them off the ceiling by dinner time that’d be great. They have piano lessons once a week, but the teacher comes to the house and the schedule is on the fridge. No allergies for any of us and no current medications. I think that’s it?”

 

“Sounds too easy. But I’m the seventh nanny… seventh in a year, yeah?” Louis nods gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. “Alright. So what’s the catch?”

 

Louis’ guard is down and he’s stressed but the words still surprise him when they slip from his lips. “I dunno, man,” he answers honestly and sighs, turning onto the main road. “They’re great, really. They can be a handful for sure, like most six and eight-year-olds. I mean they’re fine with me, most of the time. Just regular stuff. Nothing untoward. But for some reason, they just manage to keep driving the nannies away.”

 

“Well they’re efficient, I’ll give them that,” Harry laughs and it’s a full-throated one, from down in the depths of his chest. Louis likes the sound. Likes it a lot.

 

“That they are. It’s been a tough year… for all of us. But they’re doing well, all things considered,” Louis says and Harry nods knowingly. He assumes Amalie provided Harry with some sort of backstory, but he’ll talk to him more about it later, when they’re alone, he doesn’t want to dredge it up in front of the children. 

 

They pull up into the drop zone and Harry gets out of the car, opening the back door and ushering Maddie and Thomas onto the footpath.

 

“Bye guys! Have a great day!” Louis shouts.

 

“Bye Louis!” The children shout back, waving before turning to Harry who hands over their lunch bags and walks with them towards the two teachers on duty.

 

Louis watches and the teacher’s faces signal their surprise at his appearance. He realizes Harry must get this all the time which is both comforting given his own reaction from earlier, but it also creates a knot in the pit of his stomach for having been just another person to judge him unfairly based on how he looks. Louis scolds himself internally. The teachers faces morph into mirrored smiles as Harry reaches his out hand, shaking each of theirs in turn and twisting around to point at Louis and the car as the children race up the steps past them and inside the building. The teachers nod and their smiles turn fond as Harry waves and heads back to the car.

 

“Thought I should introduce myself,” Harry says as he climbs back inside.

 

Louis stares for a beat, Harry is so relaxed and comfortable and Louis can feel it rubbing off on himself too, the tension in his neck releasing. “That’s… that was a good idea. Thank you.”

 

Harry hums contentedly and starts singing along with the radio, a Rita Ora song he thinks. Louis takes off again and makes his way back out to the main road.

 

“Where to now?”

 

“Oh, right. I thought we’d go to the shops and I’d show you around while we grab stuff for dinner. I’ve got a video conference at eleven and then we can sit down and chat over lunch maybe?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” 

 

They wander around the supermarket and pick up everything they need. Harry turns out to be quite the connoisseur of various cuisines from around the world and Louis is yet again amazed by his ability to put him at ease. His usual shopping trips are frenetic and disorganized, but Harry just glides up and down the aisles, managing to make ingredients for entire gourmet meals appear in the cart before his eyes. 

 

They lug the bags into the house and Harry potters around the kitchen, familiarizing himself with the layout while Louis sits at the dining table checking and responding to emails with an efficiency he doesn’t often get in the bustling office. It’s calm and quiet and Louis thinks how nice it would be to be able to work from home occasionally.

 

“So I’m thinking crumbed cutlets and honeyed, baked veg for dinner. How does that sound?”

 

Harry's voice wafts over to him, deep and soothing. Louis looks up to find him leaning on his elbows on the bench, necklaces skimming the countertop. His hair is up in a high bun on top of his head, neck elongated and tattoos peeking out of his shirt. Louis has to tamp down the butterflies in his stomach. He’s really quite stunning and Louis knows he shouldn’t be allowing those thoughts to permeate his consciousness, but he’s a mere mortal and therefore not entirely sure it’s unreasonable to react this way.

 

“Yeah? That’s sounds great, actually. Didn’t realize I was hiring a chef as well as a nanny.” The comment earns Louis a shy smile from Harry, so he’ll count it as a win.

 

“Okay, that’s great. The cutlets are good because the kids can hold them with their hands without it being too messy and the veg is sweet enough that kids usually whoop them down.”

 

“We’ll love it, I’m sure. The last nanny was absolute shite in the kitchen. Chicken nuggets and chips with boiled peas and carrots was about the height of her culinary prowess.”

 

Harry laughs, pushing his fingers through his hair until they get stuck in his bun. “We can hopefully do a bit better than that from now on.”

 

A chime goes off on Louis’ laptop signaling the video conference meeting is about to start. “Here we go then,” Louis says, turning back to the screen and popping in his earbuds.

 

The meeting goes well and they sort out the issues at hand without too much fuss. Harry brings him over a cup of tea ten minutes in, staying out of the field of vision. He points to the bottle of milk and Louis nods, holding up his fingers to indicate he just wants a dash and shaking his head when Harry gestures to the sugar bowl.

 

Louis is surprised by how easy it is to manage things remotely. Even though he’s taken the day off, the project is at a critical stage, so Leanne has been messaging him on Skype throughout the day, as have others in the team, but the interactions are more purposeful and succinct. It provides Louis with an interesting insight into the process and it’s one he thinks he’d like to explore more fully.

 

Harry makes them some lunch, a platter of cold meats and a black rice and dried apricot salad with pine nuts and a rocket lettuce base, served with toasted focaccia drizzled in olive oil. Louis suggests they take it outside to the deck to enjoy the autumn sun and Harry agrees eagerly.

 

The sun is warm and the conversation flows easily, Louis offering Harry multiple compliments on the meal and making him smile happily.

 

Louis finishes his last mouthful and rests back into the cushioned chair. “I’m not sure how much background Amalie gave you on the situation, but there are a few things you should probably know.”

 

Harry sets his fork down and takes a sip of his water, nodding for Louis to continue.

 

He hates this bit, having to explain. The pitied looks always make him feel like he’s taking a step backwards. They’re doing well. He knows they are. But Harry needs to understand the base they’re coming from to be able to address any issues that arise with the children when Louis isn’t here.

 

It’s a practiced routine so he starts off like he always does. “So I’m their legal guardian, not their father, which was probably obvious enough when they called me Louis earlier instead of Dad. Not that I want them to call me that. That… that wouldn’t feel right, but yeah. I’ve started the process to formally adopt them but it isn’t an urgent priority at this stage.”

 

He looks up to see Harry’s reaction and doesn’t find the pity he’s expecting. It’s surprising, but then this day, this man, has been nothing like the norm, so perhaps his surprise is unwarranted. 

 

Harry doesn’t interject with a barrage of questions like most do, he just sits calmly, a kind expression on his face. It makes Louis feel like he can share more about what led him here. The therapist he saw for a while after the accident always said he needed to open up more, to trust people with his emotions and his heart. But he’s never been very good at it, not throughout his entire life, complaints from boyfriends-past a testament to that, and it certainly didn’t improve after the accident.

 

A soft breeze wafts through the air, fluttering his fringe. The warmth of the sun, the peace around them and this unusual man across from him let a sense of comfort and safety settle over him. Louis tilts his head up to the sky and continues. “Their parents were my best friends, Nate and Ellen. I’d known Nate since forever, since high school, back home. He’d always wanted to be an architect and somewhere along the way he sucked me in and I followed him to college. When he met Ellen they just clicked, like two peas in a pod, and I was simply along for the ride.”

 

Louis takes a sip of his water. Some lemon and thyme infused thing Harry had whipped up earlier. “They were always planners, you know? One night, a few years ago, they sat me down over dinner and told me that they had prepared their wills and wanted to know if I would be the children's guardian if anything ever happened to them both. They didn’t have any family that could have stepped in, a couple of distant great aunts, I think, but they’d never even met the children and obviously weren’t suitable. The entire thing was ridiculous at the time.” 

 

Louis chuckles to himself remembering the night like it was yesterday. “They were a force of strength and light and so solid. To imagine a world, where they weren’t a part of it, was simply absurd. I agreed, of course. Didn’t hesitate for a single second. I was honoured, I suppose. That they would consider entrusting with me something so huge…”

 

Louis trails off, recalling the night he got the call from their babysitter at midnight to say they hadn’t come home. Louis was always their emergency contact. His name and number affixed to the fridge by that ridiculous magnet they’d brought back from their honeymoon in New Zealand - ‘Kiwi’s Do It Downunder Style’.

 

“A truck ran a red light and then they were gone. Just, gone. Like that. In an instant. It was as though all the air had been sucked off the planet.” Louis waits for a reaction but it doesn’t come. He turns back to Harry who has tears in his eyes. Not pity. Just empathy, and understanding.

 

“That was just over a year ago, October fifth. Anyway, I moved in here, and… well, this is us. It’s okay, most of the time. The children have adjusted remarkably well, I think sometimes better than I have. They have their days, of course. Nightmares. Acting out. But that’s to be expected. I don’t want them to forget, I’d never want that, and I’d never want them to think they can’t express what they’re feeling. It’s a balancing act though. Anyway, that’s… that’s it.”

 

Louis hears the scrape of Harry’s chair and turns to see him walking around the table towards him. He stops in front of Louis, hand outstretched, palm down, and rings glinting in the sunlight. He has a small smile on his lips, kind and knowing, and Louis reaches out his own hand, without a second thought, joining it with Harry’s. A beat passes and then Louis is being pulled to his feet, Harry’s arms wrapping around his waist and back. The air leaves Louis’ lungs as Harry tightens his hold, burying his head into Louis’ neck. Louis’ arms wind around Harry’s back, meeting in the middle between his shoulder blades.

 

“I’m so sorry, Louis,” Harry whispers, soft lips moving against his skin sending shivers down Louis’ spine. “You’ve done such an amazing job. You’re so strong. I can’t even imagine what you’ve all- what you’ve all been through,” Harry says with a hiccuping breath.

 

Louis’ muscles relax, allowing air back into his deprived lungs as he melts into the embrace. He hasn’t been held in a long time, not like this, not with all these emotions threatening to burst out of him. He thinks Harry will pull away, retreat back to safety, but he doesn’t. He just holds him tighter, hands rubbing circles on his back, fingers digging in and pushing the feelings to the surface. Louis sucks in a sharp breath and then the floodgates open. He hasn’t cried in a long time, always the one who has to hold it together, but the tears are falling from his eyes before he can stop them. Maybe he doesn’t want to stop them. Maybe this is what he needs. To just let go for a minute. To be held and feel safe and like it’s okay to just… be.

 

They stand there, in each other’s arms, and Louis just lets it all flow out of him for what seems like an eternity. Eventually, Louis calms enough to slow his breathing, Harry relaxing his hold but not letting go, waiting until Louis is ready. Louis pulls back, forehead resting on Harry’s chest, and Harry brings his hands up to Louis’ shoulders, stroking them soothingly.

 

Louis wipes his nose on the back of his hand, it’s gross and there’s snot everywhere, but he hardly thinks it matters at this point after the untold minutes he’s just spent sobbing in the arms of this veritable stranger. “Fuck… Sorry.”

 

Harry lifts Louis’ chin with two fingers and stares at him intently. “Hey, none of that. It’s okay. Reckon you needed that. We can all do with a good cry every now and then, and I’m pretty sure you were overdue.”

 

Louis chuckles, still embarrassed, but not as much as he thought he would be. “Yeah. You’re right. Thank you, Harry.”

 

Harry reaches behind him, drags another chair to face Louis’ and sits them both down. He leans forward and takes Louis’ hands in his own. “So, full disclosure.”

 

Louis quirks a brow and tilts his head. “Yeah? Alright…”

 

“I uhm… I actually knew Nate and Ellen.”

 

“What?” Louis’ heart beats faster and he starts to lean away, confused.

 

“No, no! I mean. I met them  _ years _ ago, when they were traveling, down in New Zealand.”

 

Louis starts to relax again, heartbeat slowing. Nate and Ellen had traveled a lot after college. Every other month they were off to some exciting destination. Louis had joined them on a few of their adventures, but he hadn’t made the trip to Australia and New Zealand. They’d invited him, of course, but even he didn’t think it was appropriate to join them on their bloody honeymoon, no matter how much they’d protested.

 

“Their honeymoon. Yeah. I remember. It was quite the trip. If I saw one more picture of a snow-topped mountain or glacial gorge or fluffy sheep I was gonna disown them.”

 

Harry chuckles, drawing absent-minded circles on Louis’ thumbs. “Yeah. Nate loved that bloody camera. Thought Ellen was gonna throw it in a ravine.”

 

That draws a laugh out of Louis and Harry smiles. “Were you on holidays too?” Louis asks. 

 

Harry shakes his head, a few tendrils of hair brushing across his cheeks having escaped the bun. “Nah. I worked there, as a nanny. Was there for about ten years, on and off.”

 

“Wow. Really? Amalie said you’d been abroad. That’s amazing.”

 

“It was. It was wonderful.”

 

It hits Louis like a lightning bolt. “Wait! You’re  _ that _ Harry,” he exclaims, pulling his hands away and pointing accusingly at him. “Harry from NZ? Harry from the bungee-jump-to-end-all-bungee-jumps? Harry who tipped his boat when they were white water rafting in sub-zero temperatures and nearly got hypothermia?” It's all suddenly settling into place and Louis can’t believe it.

 

Harry groans and covers his face with his hands. “Yeeesss. And Harry from the heli-skiing, and the yellow snow incident, and-“

 

Louis cuts him off, memories flooding back faster than he can process. “And the love declarations on the mountain top, and the tequila-shots-projectile-vomiting night, and the messages in a bottle, and… oh my  _ god _ ! It’s you!”

 

Louis just sits there, stunned, as Harry spreads his fingers and peeks out.

 

“The one and only,” Harry says sheepishly, but with a hint of pride tucked underneath.

 

“Fuck me,” Louis says and slumps back in his chair, bewildered and happy and excited and so many other emotions he can hardly grab onto one of them.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d recognize me. I took more photos than I was in, and it was so long ago. Plus, I’ve changed my appearance, uhm… quite a lot?”

 

Louis vaguely recalls the Harry from the pictures, curly hair and cherubic face. The years have certainly been good to him. “I’ll say. Damn. This is unbelievable.”

 

“Is it okay, though? You know, that I knew them? And now I’m working here? I wasn’t sure if it would be weird.”

 

“Of course it’s okay! Fuck. It’s brilliant!” Louis slaps Harry on the leg. “You knew them. You knew how amazing they were. It’s perfect, Harry.”

 

Harry lets out a massive sigh. “Oh, thank god. I was worried this would all be a terrible mistake and you’d want me to go. Which, for the record, I absolutely don't want to.”

 

“Well, I don’t want you to go either, just for the record,” Louis says and he means it, he really means it.

 

Harry’s eyes brighten and relief washes over him.

 

“Did you stay in touch with them after NZ?”

 

“Yeah. We did, sort of. Just social media mainly. A few messages back and forth around birthdays and the holidays, and then when the kids were born of course.” Harry pauses, the smile sliding off his face. “I didn’t know they’d died until a couple of months after the accident. It occurred to me one day that neither of them had posted for a while and I dug around and found a couple of newspaper articles. I’m really so sorry, Louis. It must have been such a terrible time.” Harry takes Louis’ hand and squeezes it gently. “I’m glad I’m here.”

 

“Me too,” Louis says and thinks to himself how random it is that Harry managed to find them. Wait. How  _ did _ he find them? “How did you find us?”

 

Harry looks nervous, pulling his hand away and fidgeting with his fingers as Louis looks at him quizzically. Okay, there’s obviously a story. This should be good.

 

“Uhm… well, I’ve been back from NZ for a couple of weeks and have just been sort of couch surfing,” Harry says, eyes darting around. “Anyway, a friend needed help to move and I went over last night to help her. Just to pack up some boxes and stuff…”

 

The boxes. Fuck.

 

“Turns out she lived next door, to you,” Harry says with a tentative chuckle pointing to the deck of the house beside them. “I uhm… I heard you on the phone. Shit… sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I came outside to put another box on the stack and I saw you, all curled up and puffing away on your cigarette,” Harry rushes the words out, barely taking a breath. “And when you mentioned Nate and Ellen’s names, and then Maddie and Thomas my ears pricked up. Then you said about the nanny situation and the name of the agency, which, can I just say, was  _ super _ helpful, because I was about to start looking for work, and I just thought… I just thought it was-“

 

“Fate?”

 

Harry’s head snaps up, eyes wide and hopeful. “Yeah… fate.”

 

Louis is still reeling, each new revelation piling up on him, but it’s doesn’t feel wrong or overwhelming. It just feels… well the opposite, actually.

 

Louis leans forward and takes Harry’s hands in his, gripping them tightly. “I think… I think it’s wonderful. Perfect. Whatever force brought you here, fate, chance, fucking pixie dust, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re here, with us.”

 

The smile that beams across Harry’s face is so bright it’s blinding, and Louis can’t help but suspect that his own face is likely a mirror of that. He can feel the skin on his cheeks stretching the remnants of the dried, salty tears, and it’s so fucking good. Everything is good, for the first time in a long time, everything is perfect.


	3. Breathe It In

By one o’clock, and after the fourth completely unnecessary interruption in less than an hour, Louis has reached his limit. He slams his laptop lid closed and pushes away from the desk. He’s sure that in some world he would be tolerant of hearing about some absurd accounting issue that has absolutely nothing to do with him,  _ and _ that he can’t fix, but in this one, he’s done. So fucking done.

 

“Leanne!” He shouts from inside his office, frustration clearly evident in his tone as he starts reefing the cables out of his laptop and flinging them aside.

 

Her head pops around the corner, an apologetic smile on her face. “Hey. What’s… oh, are you going somewhere?”

 

“Yes. I’m getting out of here so I can concentrate for five goddamn minutes,” Louis says through gritted teeth. It’s not her fault and he doesn’t mean to take it out on her, but he can’t stay here any longer without exploding.

 

“Oh… that’s a good idea actually.”

 

Louis nods curtly and shoves his laptop into his bag, grabbing a thick document and highlighter from his desk to take home as well.

 

“I’ll be on my mobile and Skype, so you can get hold of me if you need to, but I have to finish this report today and I’m just not making any progress.”

 

Leanne hums, stepping into his path as Louis walks towards her. “You know. Loads of the associates work from home a few days a week when their schedule permits. Have you… uhm, have you thought about doing that? Maybe on a regular basis?”

 

Louis stops dead in his tracks and stares at her. She shifts her stance and leans on the door jam. “It might work really well. I mean. It’s up to you, but I don’t think the directors would mind if-“

 

Louis lunges forward and pulls her into a tight hug, pinning her arms by her sides. They’re not particularly touchy-feely, but she’s hugged him enough times to know that he isn’t overstepping any boundaries.

 

“Thank you. Thank you! You’re brilliant!” He pulls back, and she’s smiling brightly, matching Louis’ own beaming smile.

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll get the paperwork sorted and draft an email for HR. We’ll need to get an ergonomic and safety assessment for your work area at home, but it shouldn’t take more than a week,” she says with a smirk. “Now get out of here!” She slaps him on the shoulder and sends him on his way, a spring in his step for the first time since leaving the house this morning.

 

He pulls his phone from his pocket as he walks determinedly down the busy street, texting Harry that he’ll be home soon to work for a bit. Harry replies before he can even put his phone away with a string of emojis, smiley faces and celebration hands, and confetti poppers, with a thumbs up at the end for good measure.

 

The last week has been the most pleasant Louis can remember for a long time, maybe ever. The house is happy and warm, filled with laughter and smiling faces that welcome him home each evening. The stress of his days left at the front door as the children race to greet him, fighting to tell him about their afternoon and the fun things Harry has done with them.

 

Harry prepares sumptuous meals every day and he’s been getting more and more adventurous with the dishes. The children love to help him cook and it makes them even more keen to try new foods willingly, having had a hand in the preparation. 

 

Turns out Harry loves to bake as well, as if there weren’t enough feathers in his cap already. So the children’s lunch boxes are full of new and healthy delights; zucchini and chocolate muffins, home-baked bread for their sandwiches, fruit and seed balls which Harry cleverly disguises with rainbow sprinkles, and artfully carved vegetable animals which are the envy of their friends.

 

Harry stays for dinner more often than not, still essentially homeless and couch surfing with friends while he searches for a flat. The four of them sit around the table and chat happily, sharing stories from their day. Each evening, it gets harder and harder for Louis to see him leave, and by the way Harry tries to extend his stay with tasks that are definitely not urgent, he thinks he might feel the same way.

 

The children, for their part, haven’t tried any tactics to scare him away. Not that Louis thinks for a second that they’d be successful. For the first few days, Louis still tensed with every ping on his phone in case it was bad news. But that worry is a distant memory now. Instead, that feeling has been replaced with butterflies and a reflexive smile when he hears Harry’s personalized text alert, a peal of bells, of course, chosen by Maddie, still intent on getting those bells for Harry’s toes.

 

Throughout the day, Harry sends him messages about dinner and general house things. Silly nothings, really. He also updates him on his running conspiracy theory about the two teachers that monitor drop off and pick up, absolutely convinced that they’re in a secret relationship. He sends him pictures and videos of the children during their piano lessons and it warms his heart being able to feel a part of it, even from the office. There are pictures of them at the park, at home helping him cook usually covered in some sort of mess and pulling silly faces, and other sneaky shots of them playing happily and contentedly when they think no one is watching. Louis treasures all of them.

 

He leaps up the steps to the front door and goes inside, toeing off his shoes and untangling himself from his shoulder bag and jacket.

 

“Honey, I’m  _ hoooome _ ,” he sing-songs, delicious aromas wafting through the air as he wanders into the kitchen.

 

“Hey there,  _ sugarplum _ ,” Harry drawls, looking up from the chopping board, knife in his hand. “Tough day at the office,  _ dear _ ?”

 

It’s a running joke and Louis loves it. “Yeah. Bloody bastards wouldn’t leave me alone to think,” Louis huffs as he picks up the kettle and fills it from the tap. “I’ve got this report to finish and I couldn’t get any peace. Hope you don’t mind me crashing your quiet day?”

 

“Not at all. Happy to have you home. I’m nearly done and then I’ve got some laundry to fold and sheets to change, before I go to pick up the kids, so I’ll be out of your hair and you can concentrate.”

 

Louis grabs his mug from the cupboard. “Oh. Uhm… don’t do anything different on my account. I’m sure you won’t distract me,” Louis says and he’s about sixty percent convinced at his own words. Maybe a solid forty percent. He’s not sure if it was just the quiet he needed or the thought of being in Harry’s relaxed presence that drew him to the appeal of coming home.

 

“Nah. You’re fine. Those were my super exciting plans anyway.”

 

“Alright then, if you’re sure?” Louis checks and Harry nods. Louis wanders to the stove and leans over the pot, inhaling deeply. “Mmmmmm smells good. What’s on the menu tonight, chef?”

 

“Oh! Well, tonight we’re having a slow-cooked beef and green bean casserole, and the kids can help me with the mashed potatoes and smashed pumpkin sides. They love anything where they can beat the food into submission,” Harry chuckles and Louis joins him.

 

“Yeah, I can imagine. Feisty little things.”

 

“Yup, they are. Good kids. You’re doing an amazing job.”

 

“Thanks, Haz, and right back at you. Not sure if I’ve thanked you enough for all this.”

 

“Yeah, you have, Lou. But I appreciate it.”

 

The nickname thing had happened after the third day. Harry had looked embarrassed the first time it’d slipped out of his mouth, but Louis had responded with his own version and that had been that. Maddie calls him Hazzy now, but Thomas, ever the formal one, has stuck with Harry.

 

They’re both still fascinated by him. Louis catches them staring at him in awe, particularly Thomas. His drawings now include Harry more often than not in some way. Sometimes it’s a tattoo or a person with curly hair, cooking features prominently too, as do motorbikes. He’s already added a few items to his Christmas list and it came as no surprise that motorbike themed toys and games made an appearance.

 

Louis makes his tea and offers to make Harry one as well, but he declines in favour of one of his green slime concoctions that he’s gulping down at regular intervals. It smells of mint and ginger and Harry swears he’ll get him to try it one day, but today isn’t that day.

 

He sets himself up at the dining table as Harry flitters around the house, humming and going about his tasks happily.

 

Louis is snapped out of his concentrated focus by the sound of Harry’s ringtone. “Sorry. I’ll just…” Harry’s says, motioning towards the back door.

 

“Hello?” Louis hears him say and then the door is closing behind him. He watches him for a moment, fingers running through his hair as he paces on the deck.

 

Louis feels like he’s intruding, so he goes back to his report. He’s gotten more done in the last forty-five minutes than he had in hours at work and he should be done by the time the children get home from the trip to the park Harry has planned.

 

When he registers that Harry has been gone for a while, he glances up to find him sitting on one of the chairs, elbows on his knees, face marred with worry. He takes a deep breath stands and straightens his shoulders, pocketing his phone as he comes back inside.

 

“Everything okay, Haz?”

 

“Huh?” Harry responds, startled from his thoughts. “Oh. Yeah. Just more bad news about a potential place to live. Turns out I’m not much of catch from a landlords perspective,” he laughs, but it’s self-deprecating and Louis doesn’t like the way it sounds.

 

“That’s proper shit, I’m really sorry.”

 

Harry sighs and shrugs a shoulder before pasting on a smile. It’s not fooling Louis for a second, but he’ll let him have it, for now. “Yeah. But not to worry. I’m sure something will come up. It’s just I need to be out of my mates' place by the weekend and I’d kind of pinned my hopes on this one,” Harry says, resignation and a hint of worry creeping into his tone. “I’ve got another friend I can stay with, but I’d hoped not to have to bother her.” Harry finishes unloading the dishwasher, crockery and pots clanging against each other as he puts them in the cupboards and drawers, the furrow in his brow not abating. “It’s just hard competing with professional singles and couples with years of established rental history in the local area. On paper, I seem like a risk and then when they see me, well… I drop even further down the list.”

 

It makes Louis’ blood boil. But he can’t do much about influencing their decisions. “I’m sure something will come up soon, don’t lose heart, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, for sure. Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your work. I’ll be heading out in about fifteen minutes anyway.”

 

“Haz, it’s honestly no bother. I’m nearly done anyway.”

 

Harry smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes and Louis doesn’t like the feeling that settles in his stomach.

 

Harry seems to be deep in thought, so Louis turns back to his screen and continues typing away. He’s on the last section and he’s happy with how it’s shaping up. Leanne will do the final review and make it look presentable before sending it out, so he needs to get it to her by four o’clock.

 

He hears Harry in the background, keys jangling. “Uh, Lou? I’m popping out to pick up the kids. We should be back by around four thirty. Do you need me to grab anything while I’m out?”

 

Louis looks up and an idea hits him like a freight train, the words flying out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

 

“Move in here!”

 

Harry freezes, sunglasses almost to his face.

 

Shit. Louis feels like he’s free-falling. “I mean... Why not? You’re here so much of the time and there’s plenty of room and the children would love it and…” Louis’ voice has reached a pitch best heard by dogs and he can’t stop himself now that he’s started. “And I’d love it, I mean  _ we’d _ love it, and you could just stay until you found somewhere else and you’d save on petrol and yeah, like, it’d be great!”

 

Harry lowers his hands, staring for a moment before a wry smile creeps onto his lips. “Careful, Lou, you’re gonna pull a muscle.”

 

“Fuck you,” Louis says on a heavy exhale, rolling his eyes, only slightly mortified.

 

“Awwwwww, you’re really quite adorable when you’re all…” Harry waves his hand around in the air, “...flustered. Proper cute.”

 

Louis crosses his arms over his chest, scrunching his face. “Here I am, trying to do something nice for you, and all I get is lip.”

 

Harry slinks over to the table, leaning back and resting his bum next to Louis’ laptop, legs crossed at his ankles. “Ooohh, that’s even better. Grumpy little kitten face, I think I like that even more.”

 

“I hate you,” Louis huffs out, turning away, nose in the air like a toddler.

 

“Nah. You really don’t.”

 

“Maybe,” Louis says haughtily, not giving an inch.

 

“Are you serious, though? You’d really let me move in here, just temporarily?”

 

“Dunno,” Louis says petulantly. “I’m now rethinking my offer because apparently I was very mistaken and you’re actually an arsewipe.”

 

Harry leans forward and pokes his fingers into Louis’ ribs. “Hey! Stop that!” Louis squirms and swats at Harry’s hands.

 

Harry slides off the table and drops to his knees and that’s an image he could’ve done without having locked in his memory bank.

 

Harry paws at his arm and shoulder like an idiot. “Pleeeease. I promise to behave. I’ll be the bestest house guest ever.”

 

Louis glares down at him, but there’s no heat behind it.

 

Harry reaches his ridiculously long arms around Louis, crushing him in a bear hug and pinning him in place, head tucked against Louis’ chest. From here, Louis can smell his citrusy shampoo and his cologne. It’s fucking intoxicating and Louis fights the internal struggle to hold his breath or breathe it in and let it fill his lungs and senses completely.

 

“I’ll  _ cook _ for you.”

 

“You already do, you moron.”

 

“I’ll  _ clean _ for you.”

 

“Yup, pretty sure that’s part of your current job description as well.”

 

“I’ll make you green slime smoothies for breakfast every day.”

 

“Not sure I’m seeing the selling points here, mate. Try again,” Louis says, the laugh escaping his throat without his permission.

 

Harry looks up, brows knitted together before they relax and a cheeky glint appears in his eyes. “I give great…” he pauses for effect, and it has the desired result. Louis is going to whack him once he’s limbs are freed. “Massages. I give great… massages.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

Harry laughs and the smile goes all the way up to his eyes, just like it always should. “I really don’t think you do.”

 

“Fine. I don’t,” Louis says flatly as Harry releases him and sits back on his heels. “But now I’m gonna expect massages, you do realize that, right? Lots and lots and lots of massages.” He whacks Harry on the chest with each word for emphasis.

 

Harry giggles and grabs Louis’ hand in the air on the last swipe. “Done. You’re an easy sell.” He winks and stands, crotch coming into Louis’ field of view and fucking  _ hell _ . Louis had noticed the bulge before, he’d have had to be blind not to. But now that it’s inches from his face, from his mouth, he can’t stop the thoughts running rampant through his brain. What it would be like to free it from its confines, to see it in its full glory, to run his tongue over it, up it, down it, to let it fill his mouth, rest there, taste it, taste him. To hear him come apart, beg for it, want it, cry out, fuck into Louis’ mouth, come down his throat, everything.

 

Harry lays his hand on Louis’ shoulder and Louis manages to drag his eyes up Harry’s long, lean torso to his face. Harry squeezes his shoulder and smiles down at him.

 

“Thanks, Lou. You’re a lifesaver. Really. Thanks so much.”

 

It’s sincere and heartfelt and Louis melts into his chair, the only thing grounding him is Harry’s firm grip, thumb trailing for a moment across his collarbone.

 

Harry shakes his head and backs away towards the island bench.

 

“I’ll bring my gear over tomorrow if that’s okay?”

 

Louis nods, dazed and drifting. “Yeah… yeah, sounds good.”

 

“Alright! Well, I’m off to grab the gremlins,” Harry says as he puts on his sunglasses.

 

“Okay. See you soon.” Louis thinks they’re the right words coming out of his mouth, but he wouldn’t bet the farm at this point.

 

“Bye, Lou,” Harry waves as he starts to walk away and then stops, staring intently at Louis. “Thank you, you’re… really quite something.”

 

Louis nods and Harry smiles, then he’s gone, door slamming and Louis is alone.

  
Louis turns back to his laptop and closes the lid, dropping his forehead onto the Apple logo, and letting out a pained groan. This. This is a disaster. A mistake of epic proportions. But there’s a little voice, tucked into a corner of his head, prodding at him and shouting to be heard above the din of regret and trepidation. He thinks that maybe, just maybe, he hears it say  _ fate _ and  _ right _ and  _ yes _ .


	4. The First Rental Payment

“Want a refill?” Harry’s voice startles him from his nap. He’s got a book of sudoku’s resting open atop his chest and he senses there’s some dried drool trailing down the side of his mouth. He’s sure it paints an attractive and desirable picture, but he’s so relaxed he can’t be arsed to care.

 

“Mmmmmm… yes please,” Louis says as he sits up and pushes his glass over towards where Harry is standing on the other side of the table. Louis has his feet propped up on a chair, the sun is blazing, and there’s a cool breeze caressing his skin. It’s the perfect lazy Saturday combination.

 

Harry tops up his glass with more of the new infusion he’d created earlier with strawberries and lemon and mint, blended with crushed ice. Louis is fairly certain there’s in booze in there too which is clearly why he fell asleep at two o’clock in the afternoon like an old grandpa. Clearly.

 

“I’m glad you like this one. I’ll have you drinking my green slime in no time,” Harry says with a wink, setting down the pitcher and coming around in front of Louis. Harry lifts his feet from the chair and sits down, laying Louis’ socked feet in his lap.

 

Harry is so tactile and Louis revels in it. It’s only been a couple of days since he moved in, but it feels like he’s always been here. The children were ecstatic when Louis had said he would be staying for a while and he can honestly relate. They took great joy in helping him get settled and Thomas even loaned him one of his prized possessions, a Mike Wazowski plushie, just to make sure he had something to cuddle at night. Harry had beamed and hugged him tightly until Thomas had squirmed free, giggling happily.

 

Maddie, for her part, has been the hostess with the mostest, bringing Harry fresh sheets and towels and taking little trinkets from around the house to fill his room. She even tucked him in and read him a story on the second night and Louis’ heart very nearly burst out of his chest. 

 

“Big plans for your Saturday night then?” Louis prompts, picking up the sudoku book putting it on the table.

 

“Just gonna grab dinner with Tessa in some little French place with her fiance and a group of her friends. Won’t be too late though. Thought we could maybe go to the zoo tomorrow if you’re up to it?”

 

Louis rubs his feet together in Harry’s lap, crossing them at the ankles. “You don’t have to do that, Harry. It’s your weekend too.”

 

Harry shakes his head and picks up Louis’ foot, placing it down so there’s one on each of his knees. He wraps his fingers around them and starts massaging Louis’ soles with his thumbs. It’s like fucking heaven and sets off sparks of pleasure to course around his body.

 

“I want to. Love the zoo. All those cute little animals. Great way to spend the day and the weather is supposed to hold. Thought it’d be nice.”

 

“H-Harry…” Louis trails off as the sensations begin creeping from his feet, up his legs, and into his stomach, making his gut clench. It’s the most amazing thing he’s ever felt and he slides down in his chair, digging his heels into Harry’s thighs and pushing them further up towards Harry’s body.

 

Harry leans back into his chair and prattles on as Louis sinks further into oblivion, staring at Harry with wide eyes. “The kids said they hadn’t been for ages. Thought we could make a day of it…” Harry’s pushing harder now, kneading the balls of Louis’ feet.

 

“Haz… what’re you…?”

 

Harry looks down at his hands and smirks “Oh. Just making my first rental payment. You know, in massages, just like we agreed.”

 

Louis grips the arms of the chair, white knuckling and letting his mouth drop open. He can’t take his eyes of Harry’s hands. He wants to pull away. He  _ should _ pull away. But wild horses couldn’t get him to move right now.

 

Harry digs in deep on Louis’ heels and pushes all the way to just below his toes and that’s it, Louis can’t hold it in any longer.

 

“Good,  _ Lord _ …” Louis moans, closing his eyes and arching his back clear off the cushion. He knows what he must look like. Wanton, needy, hair a mess, and so affected by Harry’s touch. It’s so far past the point of inappropriate that the marker point is nothing but a blip in the rearview mirror of his mind. But at this moment, right now, he can’t be arsed to care.

 

Harry’s hands suddenly still and Louis’ eyes fly open. Harry is staring at him, pupils blown, lips wet, a flush on his cheeks. Time stands still as they hold each other’s gaze, not a breath of air, not a sound.

 

Harry breaks first. Tapping the tops of Louis’ feet as he stands, laying them gently down on the chair.

 

“Uhh… anyway. Just thought it would be a nice day out. If you’re interested?”

 

Louis has to force his mouth to open and form words. “Y-Yeah… sounds like a good plan.”

 

“Alright. Well, I’m going to go… uhm, go back inside. Yes. Inside. The house.” He stands awkwardly, pulling at a string on the side of his jeans. “Right.” And then he’s moving, a small stumble as he goes and Louis lets out a breath. What, the  _ fuck _ .

 

In the evening, Louis fires up the barbecue on the deck and cooks himself and the children some sausages and chicken skewers. It’s all shop bought, straight out of the pack and not a patch on the gourmet meals Harry has been serving up, but with him out for dinner, they’re fending for themselves. Not for the first time, he ponders how much of an impact Harry has made on their family in such a short space of time. Just over a week ago they’d never met, and now he can’t imagine their life without him. It worries him a bit, how attached they’re all getting, Louis in particular, but the joy he brings them all, and that he seems to also share, is so wonderful, that any negative thoughts can piss right off.

 

They make an attempt at a Toy Story marathon, curled up on the couch with blankets on their laps and a shared bowl of popcorn between them.  Around the end of the second installment, Louis starts to nod off and doesn’t even try to stop himself.

 

“Lou…?” He can hear Harry’s voice, far away, soft. The bowl is taken from his lap and he curls his toes under the blanket as he blinks open his eyes.

 

Harry is sitting on the coffee table in front of him, a fond smile on his lips. He smells and looks just as lovely as when he’d left. Louis had been so distracted when he came down the stairs that he’d bumped his hip on the dining table and nearly sent the vase of flowers toppling over. There will probably be a bruise, he should check later.

 

“You guys look so adorable and I didn’t want to wake you, but we should get these sleeping beauties up to bed.”

 

“Mmmmm… yeah. Good idea,” Louis says, a yawn bubbling out of him as he brings his arms out from around the children and scrubs his eyes.

 

“Cutest little kitty,” Harry says softly and boops Louis on the nose.

 

“M’not a kitty.” Louis swats at him but misses entirely, still sleep-slow and uncoordinated.

 

Harry chuckles. “I rest my case.”

 

“Bugger off, you. I’m sleepy. And I ate too much popcorn and watched too much Pixar. Leave me be.”

 

“Nope. Bedtime for everyone. Come on.” Harry stands and pulls the blankets off them, folding and laying them on the end of the couch. “I’ll grab Maddie, you take Thomas.”

 

“But who’s gonna carry  _ me _ ?” Louis whines and Harry laughs, shaking his head.

 

Harry holds out his hands and Louis takes them, rising to stand on his jelly-like legs. Louis slumps forward and nose dives into Harry’s chest dramatically, arms swinging loosely at his sides. He inhales deeply and the smell is intoxicating. He’s really gotta stop smelling him, it can’t be normal and surely Harry will catch on soon enough and think he’s a creep.

 

Harry’s chest vibrates with a laugh, hands coming up under Louis’ armpits to steady him. He’d really very much like it if Harry would just wind his arms around him and hold him close, cradle his head, and whisper secrets into the hair on top of his head. Fuck. He really needs to snap out of it.

 

But then Harry  _ does _ wind his arms around him, and holds him close and breathes into the top of his head. “This isn’t getting us anywhere,” he whispers and Louis brings his hands to rest on Harry’s hips.

 

“I’m quite comfortable, thanks very much. I’ll just stop here for a bit, I think.”

 

Harry rubs up and down his back and Louis turns his head, the warm smell of Harry’s bare skin permeating his brain and the soft hairs on his exposed chest tickling at Louis’ nose.

 

“Did you have a good night?” Louis asks as he listens to Harry’s heartbeat.

 

“Yeah. It was good to see them. Nice to be home, though.”

 

Louis squeezes Harry's hips, just once, and rights himself. Their gazes are drawn to one another involuntarily and Harry looks down into his eyes as Louis’ breath catches in his throat, a pained little choke escaping from his lips. It’s so intense and so special and Louis gets lost. Harry’s straightens, forearms coming to rest on Louis’ shoulders and for an insane moment, they’re both just suspended, waiting for the other to make a move.

 

“Hazzy…?” Maddie says, voice croaky and sleep-heavy.

 

Louis spins on the spot and nearly loses an eye as Harry reefs his arms away. “Hey, love. You ready for bed?” Louis asks and she nods. “Hazzy is going to carry you up to bed, okay?”

 

She makes grabby hands and wiggles her toes as Louis notices Thomas stirring. “Hey, mate. Bedtime, yeah?” Louis steps in front of him and picks him up under the knees and back as Harry hikes Maddie up and holds her close, her little arms wrapping tightly around him like a koala.

 

The children brush their teeth and head groggily to bed. There’s no need for stories tonight, but Harry and Louis still stay until they’re sound asleep, just watching them quietly and letting the peace of the evening surround them.

 

Louis can feel himself drifting off again, eyelids heavy, curled up in the big chair in the corner of the room, while Harry is sitting on the floor beside Thomas’ bed, petting his hair.

 

It’s a beautiful scene and one Louis couldn’t have conceived of a couple of weeks ago. It stirs something inside him, something he’d long since tamped down. Family. But while he can read his own thoughts, he has no idea what this lovely man is thinking. Is this a future he wants? Does he see Louis as just a friend, an employer, or is there more? Louis allows himself a moment to let his mind pretend that this is his life, happily partnered, and looking after these wonderful children. It’s what he’s always wanted, even if only in the deep recesses of his imagination.

 

Harry turns and sucks in a breath, his expression morphing into one of fondness and Louis returns it in kind.

 

Harry gets up and stretches out his back, padding over and switching on the nightlight, the soft glow lighting up his face, curls hanging down like a halo. He tilts his head to look at Louis and now it’s Louis’ turn to suck in a sharp inhale.

 

He’s just so fucking stunning and time is going so slowly. Louis can’t move. Pinned in place by the enormity of everything that has happened since he met him.

 

Harry walks towards him and leans down to turn off the lamp before reaching out his hand. There’s a tremble in his fingers but Louis takes his hand, settling him.

 

Louis gets to his feet and they head towards the door, hands clasped, fingers threaded, and Louis letting his hand drag on Harry’s naturally, as though this is something they do every night. Maybe it could be?

 

Harry goes out first, Louis clicking the door shut behind them. They pause, and Louis is afraid to look, keeping his eyes trained on the hallway rug.

 

Curls come into his field of vision as Harry leans in and places a single kiss on his cheek. “Night, Lou.”

 

Louis wants to turn and let the evening take them away. He wants to kiss him and walk him into his bedroom. Wants to feel Harry’s body moving against his own. To touch his skin. Taste him. Have him in every way he can.

 

Harry pulls away and Louis misses his touch instantly. “Zoo? Tomorrow? Bright and early.” Harry says as he backs towards his room.

 

Louis snaps out of his daze, eyes trailing up form Harry’s socked feet to his black velvet trousers, up further to his black button down, and finally to his shy smile.

 

“Y-Yeah. Zoo. Sounds good. G’nite, Haz.”

 

Harry nods and turns to take the last few steps into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

 

Louis leans back up against the wall and lets out a long sigh as he slides down to the ground, leaning his head onto his knees.

  
  


The zoo is a million times better than he remembers it and he isn’t entirely sure whether the children, or the adults, have the most fun. Harry had packed a delicious lunch which they enjoyed while watching the animals in the nursery being fed by overeager kids and exasperated parents. The otters and meerkats were definitely the favorite exhibits of the day and Harry had refused to leave without buying new plushies of both animals before Louis managed to drag him out of the gift shop.

 

Maddie and Thomas had chatted happily in the backseat on the way home about all the drawings they were going to do when they got home and they’re now putting pencil to paper creating a swag of artworks.

 

Harry is making dinner and Louis is acting as sous chef, chopping and straining and fetching as instructed. They make a great team, easily moving around one another and humming along to the background music while they talk about the day.

 

“Alright, dinner is nearly ready. Can you guys pack your things away?” Louis asks as he digs into the cutlery drawer.

 

Maddie leaps down from her chair. “Yup! Be right back!” She shouts and she races out of the room and up the stairs. Thomas looks over to Louis and shrugs his shoulders, Louis mirroring his movement. Thomas packs up the pencils and gathers his drawings holding one up in front of his chest.

 

“For the fridge?” Thomas questions. It’s a picture of an elephant, surprisingly well portioned, with a long trunk, large floppy ears and a pair of sunglasses that look suspiciously like Harry’s. 

 

“Yeah? That’s brilliant, mate. Definitely one for the fridge,” Louis says, setting down the cutlery as Maddie runs back into the room. “Do you have a masterpiece for the fridge, too, little miss?”

 

Maddie jumps back up on her seat and shuffles through her drawings, slapping her hand down when she reaches a drawing of a giraffe with boots and a long necklace, and there’s no need to wonder what reference she was angling for.

 

Louis takes both drawings and goes back to the fridge, using a couple of spare magnets to add them to the vast array of other artworks the children have created.

 

Harry cranes his neck from where he’s standing at the stove. He’s dressed in a ridiculous apron covered with flamingos, yet another purchase from the zoo’s gift shop. “Niiiiice,” Harry drawls, giving a thumbs up with the hand not holding the spatula.

 

“Regular little Rembrandt’s we’ve got here,” Louis says proudly as the children start pounding their forks and spoons on the table.

 

“Feed me!” Thomas shouts gleefully.

 

“We’re hungry little hippos!!” Maddie squeals and giggles.

 

“Is it feeding time at the zoo? Looks like we accidentally brought some animals home with us, Haz. Do we have some raw meat for them?”

 

“Noooooooo!!!!” The children wail.

 

“I think we’ve got some rotting fish around here somewhere, maybe some scrumptious swill!” Harry says getting in on the act.

 

“Yuuuck!” Thomas shouts as Maddie gasps for air between peals of laughter.

 

Louis grabs the plates and heads over to the table, setting them down. “Do you think we should fetch a couple of buckets for them to stick their heads in?”

 

“Louuuuuis, noooooo. No buckets!” Maddie cries, grabbing plates for herself and Thomas off the stack.

 

“Here we go then! A bowl of slop for our little animals!” Harry says as he sets the large serving dish filled with spaghetti and meatballs in the center of the table. “Plenty of wiggly worms to fill you up!”

 

The children laugh uproariously and Louis and Harry join in happily. Harry goes back to the bench and brings over the garlic bread as Louis serves up the children’s meals.

 

“Wine?” Louis asks, turning towards Harry who he finds staring at him, a sweet smile blooming on his face.

 

“Mhmmm… yeah. That’d be nice.”

 

Harry sits and Louis brings over glasses for the children and wine glasses for himself and Harry, returning again with a jug of water and a bottle of red from the wine rack.

 

Dinner is busy and loud, the children, and adults alike, retelling stories from their day.

 

Harry goes back into the kitchen and brings out the chocolate brownies he’d whipped up, still warm and perfect for melting their vanilla ice cream. 

 

Louis turns to Harry who is standing at the end of the table serving up their desert, and he’s struck by the simplicity of the moment. He feels so complete. Harry’s still wearing his ridiculous apron and the children are leaning over to instruct Harry as to how much ice cream they simply  _ must _ have added to their bowls. It’s perfect and Louis’ heart is going to burst out of chest.

 

“You’re just a regular Mary Poppins, aren’t you?”

 

Harry squawks out a laugh and hands over the bowls. “Yeah, that’s me, Harry Poppins, at your service,” Harry says and takes a low bow, standing back up and smirking. “Just without the bottomless carpet-bag and flying and magic and all the other cool stuff.”

 

Louis looks at him with far too much fond in his eyes. “Well, I think you’re magical,” he says softly, feeling the blush creep up his neck. “Plus, these ones,” Louis says, gesturing to the children who are stuffing their faces with dessert. “They think you’re the height of coolness and I’ll take your singing over Julie Andrews’ any day.”

 

Harry blushes a lovely rosy pink. It’s far more endearing than it should be and Louis freeze-frames the moment in his mind.


	5. Make Me Yours

“Just  _ one _ more story…” Maddie whines and Louis shakes his head.

 

“Nope. Time for sleep. We’ve all had a big day and you’ve got school tomorrow.”

 

Maddie huffs out a breath but her eyes are drooping and Thomas can barely keep his open either.

 

Harry takes up his spot on the floor between the beds. Maddie had brought a cushion up for him earlier so he’d be more comfortable. Harry had garbled out some sort of pleased response, unable to form proper words, and the resulting smile on Maddie’s face was blinding.

 

Louis sits down in his chair and sees Maddie lean down, whispering something into Harry’s ear, his eyes going wide, looking at her with a huge grin and nodding.

 

They’re asleep in record time and Harry comes over, hand outstretched. So this is going to be a regular thing then, Louis thinks. That’s good. That’s nice. The butterflies in his stomach taking flight and beating a path to his heart.

 

They walk out and close the door behind them and Harry tugs at his hand, motioning towards his room. Louis panics for a moment, unsure of what Harry is indicating, but before he can let his imagination off the leash Harry is murmuring to him.

 

“Maddie said she left something for me in my room. Come see,” he says as he guides them past the bathroom and the other guest bedroom down the hall to Harry’s open door.

 

Light streams in as they walk inside and Louis sees a piece of paper with colourful images lying on Harry’s pillow. “Oh! She left you a drawing,” Louis says as they make their way over to the bed. “Must’ve been why she ran upstairs before dinner.” Louis reaches down and picks it up with his free hand. But when he sees what she’s drawn, his heart screeches to a halt in his chest, Harry gasping beside him.

 

Louis’ head is spinning and he turns, dropping Harry’s hand as he slumps down onto the bed.

 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Harry gasps from above before sitting down heavily beside Louis.

 

“Fucking hell. What is…? Is that…?”

 

“Us. That’s us.” Harry whispers airily.

 

“And that’s…?” Louis says pointing to the top of the picture.

 

“Yeah...”

 

Louis can barely take it all in. Maddie has drawn the four of them, herself and Thomas in the middle, Harry and Louis on either side. They’re all holding hands, toothy smiles on their faces with a few zoo animals surrounding them. But it’s what’s at the top and bottom of the picture that makes a lump form in Louis’ throat.

 

At the top of the page are two suns with smiley faces drawn in bright yellow shining down on them and underneath are the words ‘mummy’ and ‘daddy’.

 

At the bottom she’s written ‘My Family’ in big bold letters.

 

Louis doesn’t even realize he’s crying until a tear splashes onto the page, running down and smudging a line through the small tiger she’s pictured sleeping contentedly on the corner of the page.

 

“Lou…” Harry whimpers, laying his hand on Louis’ thigh, squeezing and releasing reflexively. “Lou… I’m… I don’t…”

 

Louis looks up and Harry has tears rolling down his cheeks. He’s trembling. The light from the hallway casting a long shadow across his beautiful face. He’s so gorgeous. Louis can’t fucking breathe. It’s as though he’s being pulled into a vortex of emotions and he can’t hold back any longer. He lays the picture on the bedside table, reaching up and wiping away Harry’s tears with his shaking fingers.

 

“Don’t cry, Haz, it’s okay, shhhhh…”

 

Harry’s shoulders shudder and he meets Louis’ gaze. It’s intense and pleading and Louis wants to dive in, submerge himself in the deep pools and never come out.

 

“Lou…” Harry murmurs, trailing his fingers down the tracks of Louis’ tears before cupping his jaw in his hand, swiveling on the bed and facing Louis completely.

 

They move in smooth motions, small changes in their bodies, but all leading them to one end. A hand caresses a thigh, fingers at the back of a neck, heads tilting back and forth, every millisecond bringing them closer to where they both desperately want to be.

 

Louis doesn’t even know who finally bridges the gap, and really, it doesn’t matter, because that first touch of their lips is like the most right, most perfect thing that he’s ever felt. It’s warm and wet from their tears, the salty drops mixing together to smooth the glide. For a few seconds, they just move against each other, tentative and soft, neither giving in to their desires, not yet.

 

They break apart, foreheads resting together, breathing each other’s air, fingers carding through their hair, gripping, not yet brave enough to look each other in the eye.

 

Harry smooths his hands across Louis’ shoulders and down his arms, bringing them to to rest atop Louis’ hands as he draws back. “Lou… Lou, look at me. Please.”

 

Louis shakes his head. “Can’t.” He wants to, but he knows once he does he’s gone, so gone.

 

“Course you can,” Harry whispers. “You’re the bravest, strongest man I know, and there’s nothing to be afraid of. S’just me.”

 

“E-everything…” Louis murmurs, barely audible.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“There’s  _ everything _ to be afraid of. I’ve gone and ruined everything,” Louis says, still hardly above a whisper.

 

Harry squeezes Louis’ hands tighter. “You’ve not ruined anything. I promise. Just please look at me, yeah?”

 

Louis takes a deep breath and raises his head. Staring back at him are the kindest and most soulful eyes he’s ever seen. “Haz, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, to us, and… I can’t lose you.”

 

Harry smiles, a relieved breath falling from his lips. “You won’t lose me, I’m not going anywhere. I want to be here, with you, with the kids,” he murmurs. “If you’ll have me?”

 

Louis knows he shouldn’t let himself give in to temptation, there’s so much at stake. But it’s pulling him under like he’s caught in a rip, the waves of emotion and desire too strong for him to hold on, to hold back, to resist this gorgeous man right in front of him, offering Louis everything he’s ever dreamed of.

 

Louis blinks, trying to clear some of the fog from his brain, but it’s useless. He nods, not even sure why, but Harry must see the want in Louis’ eyes and that’s all the encouragement he needs.

 

Harry surges forward, cupping Louis’ jaw, tilting his head back and searing their lips together. His mouth is hot and wet and hungry, sucking the air from Louis’ lungs. Louis responds immediately, pushing back and biting at Harry’s bottom lip.

 

“Lou… fuck,  _ yes _ ,” Harry moans, fingers digging into his hair and thumbs pressing against his cheekbones.

 

“Haz… want you, so much,” Louis fights to get out as he runs his hands up Harry’s thighs to the tuck of his waist, then back down, filling his hands with the meaty flesh of his hips.

 

Harry angles Louis’ head and deepens the kiss, licking his mouth open and diving inside. Louis fists Harry’s shirt and tugs, wanting him closer, so much closer, wants to feel him, be consumed by him.

 

Harry breaks away from the kiss, trailing his tongue down Louis jaw and onto his neck, nipping and biting. “God, I want to you so badly too, you have no idea, Lou” Harry says and then circles Louis’ pulse point with his tongue. “Since the moment I heard your voice I’ve wanted to hold you and keep you safe, take you apart, piece by piece, put you back together again, as part of me, us, as one whole. I’ve been going fucking  _ insane _ .”

 

Louis whimpers and noses at Harry’s chin, guiding him back to his mouth. The kiss is no longer just a kiss, it’s everything Louis has ever wanted, ever imagined, ever hoped for. Their hands are everywhere, desperate, kneading and stroking and learning each other’s bodies with every touch, every caress. 

 

Harry’s lips trail along Louis’ cheek to the sensitive spot beneath his ear, whispering. “Your body,  _ fuck _ , the curve of your hips, your eyes, god I could get lost in them forever, your wrists, your fucking ankles.” Harry mouths down his neck and pulls his shirt aside, exposing his collarbone, breathing hotly over the skin as it prickles under his touch. “Your smile, your laugh, your mind, your heart and soul. You’re everything I never knew I needed and yet, you feel like home, like I was supposed to find you, to be here with you.”

 

Louis can’t take it anymore, the words cascading over him like lava and ice, mixing together making him feel more alive than he has in years. He needs more.

 

Louis pushes Harry in the chest, hand resting over his heart and he feels the rhythmic  _ thudthudthud _ under his palm as his body heaves, panting, confused. “Door. Haz, close the door.”

 

Harry stares at him for a moment and then smiles, wide and devilish. Louis flicks on the bedside lamp as Harry scrambles to his feet, turning and striding to the door and closing it quietly, flicking the lock. Harry spins around and leans back against the door and the expression on his face is one that Louis will never be able to erase from his memory. It’s animalistic and reverent, a complete contradiction and Louis feels himself shudder, goose pimples prickling in his skin.

 

Louis holds Harry's gaze and slowly reaches down for the hem of his shirt, pausing before pulling it up over his head. Harry’s breath catches and he visibly swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Louis stands and digs his thumbs into the waistband of both his sweats and boxers, sliding them down in one smooth motion, kicking them off along with his socks, never once breaking eye contact.

 

Louis doesn’t really know where this bravado is coming from, never having been particularly forward in the bedroom, but Harry Styles just  _ does _ things to him. He makes Louis feel free and confident and he wants to give himself to him completely, without restraint, without fear.

 

Harry licks his lips and gulps audibly, hand reaching down to palm himself. “Fucking  _ hell _ … you’re so beautiful.”

 

Louis lays down on the bed, head resting on the pillow, one foot planted on the covers, knee bent, looking at him through hooded lids, eyelashes fanning against his cheeks, completely offering himself to Harry.

 

“Come here,” Louis says, surprised at the assurity in his own voice as he reaches out a hand, beckoning Harry to him.

 

Harry snaps out of his reverie and rips his shirt over his head, flinging it off to the side, pulling at his hair tie and letting his curls drop to his shoulders. He stalks towards Louis, unbuckling his belt, the click of metal on metal sending a shiver up Louis’ spine. It’s the sexist fucking thing Louis has ever seen and he’s never wanted anyone so much in his entire life.

 

Harry reaches the end of the bed and stops. Staring. Eyes raking over Louis’ naked body. Drinking him in. He undoes his jeans and peels them off, one leg and then the other, boxers and socks following in quick succession. And then he just stands there, gloriously naked and entirely unabashed, cock hanging heavily between his thighs. He’s big. Louis knew he was, but now, seeing it in all its glory, he needs to feel it, to taste it, to suck on it and have it fill him up.

 

“ _ Fuck _ … look at you,” Louis says in awe, tone slightly pained from desire and need.

 

Harry kneels down, the bed dipping under his weight.

 

“Me? Jesus  _ Christ _ , Lou,” Harry groans as he crawls slowly towards him and Louis drops his knee to the bed. Harry leans down and kisses his ankle bone. “Look at you. You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Harry creeps up further, licking a stripe up his calf and Louis spreads his legs wide to give him room. Harry digs his hands under Louis’ knees and pushes them up as he settles, face down on the bed slotting himself between Louis thighs.

 

Louis can’t take his eyes of him as Harry noses along his thighs, one, and then the other, inhaling his scent, nipping and sucking bruises into the sensitive skin as Louis squirms above him.

 

Louis’ fully hard now, cock arching on his belly and starting to drip, balls already tight against him. He’s not going to last, he knows, but he doesn’t care.

 

“Harry…” Louis whines high in his throat as he reaches down and threads his fingers into Harry’s hair. Harry makes his way to the crease of Louis’ groin, panting and licking, like he’s trying to devour Louis, cheek brushing against his cock. 

 

“What do you want, baby?” Harry asks as he noses along Louis’ shaft, running his tongue up the underside and sucking briefly at his head, his plush lips enveloping Louis in a hot, wet heat that’s almost too much to bear.

 

Louis grips his curls firmly, pulling tightly as he arches off the bed, moaning long and low and causing Harry’s eyes to flutter shut for a moment, a blissful calm on his face.

 

“Anything,” Louis says breathlessly. “Anything you’ll give me.”

 

“I’ll give you the world. Now, and forever, anything you want.”

 

Louis cups Harry’s cheeks and tilts his head up to look at him. “I just want you.” 

 

It’s definite, and sure, and Louis means it more than any four words he’s ever uttered.

 

Harry surges up and hovers over Louis, eyes darting all over his face. It’s urgent and needy and Louis wants to give him the world in return. He grabs Harry by the shoulders and pulls him down on top of him, feeling the weight of his body against his own as Harry pushes him into the bed. Their skin is hot, as they writhe against each other, lips finding lips, hands skittering over skin, moans and gasps falling from their lips. Sweet nothings whispered in hushed and reverent tones, mixing with filthy desires and previously unspoken passion. 

 

It’s fast and hot and brave and perfect. Bodies slotting together as though they were always meant to be part of the one whole. Their sweat mixing together as they roll on top of each other, bedsheets becoming a tangled mess beneath their limbs.

 

“Lou… wanna- wanna, let me…”

 

“What, Harry? What do you want?” Louis can barely suck in enough air to think straight, head fuzzy with the sounds and smells and tastes as they consume each other.

 

Harry breaks away and looks at Louis, wide-eyed, a yearning and urgent need etched in his face. “I’ve gotta… I need to feel you on my tongue. Wanna feel the weight of you. Taste you.”

 

Louis nods. “Yeah, fuck yeah. You wanna taste me? Want me to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours?”

 

Harry whines and plants his hands on the bed, pushing back and sliding down, bumping his chin on Louis’ red, angry cock. He doesn’t take his eyes off Louis’ as he brushes his cheek down the shaft, licking a long stripe back up to the head and closing his lips around the head.

 

Louis’ breath hitches as he watches Harry sink down further, his thighs trembling and toes curling in the sheets.

 

“Fucking  _ hell _ , Haz. Your mouth. Goddamnit. You’re fucking obscene.” The praise tumbles out of Louis’ mouth and once he’s started, he can’t hold back. “So gorgeous, stretching that beautiful mouth around me. Feels so good. So- so fucking good. Can you take me all the way?” Louis asks and Harry nods eagerly, pushing himself down further, the sides of his mouth taut and shiny with spit. “Yeah? Wanna feel my cock in your throat? God. Taking me so well, babe.” Harry growls and Louis swivels his hips experimentally, lifting them up and forcing more of his cock into Harry’s gaping mouth.

 

Harry buries his nose into Louis’ pubic hair, inhaling deeply as he trails his hands up Louis’ stomach, across his chest and grabs his wrists tightly, pinning them by Louis sides. He starts to hum, low in his throat as he works over Louis’ cock mercilessly, bobbing and sucking and swallowing as Louis fucks up into his mouth. Harry takes it all, desperate needy noises vibrating around Louis’ cock as Louis uses him, just like Harry wants.

 

Louis can feel his gut clenching, he knows he’s close, but when his orgasm crashes over him, it still hits him like a freight train. “Fuck, oh  _ god _ , yes! Fuck!”

 

Harry sucks him through it until every last drop is gone and Louis is laying spent and sated, limbs boneless, skin tingling.

 

Harry pulls off and raises up on his hands. He uses his knees to push Louis’ thighs together and Louis cooperates as best he can. Harry sits up and starts stripping his cock, hand flying over it in a blur, the head almost purple, slick sounds filling the room.

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. So amazing. Don’t close your eyes. Just- just keep… Yeah. Fuck. Oh  _ god _ .” Harry says frantically, hips stuttering. Louis reaches up behind above his head and plants his hands on the headboard, elongating his torso, gazing at Harry wantonly.

 

“Come on me, Haz. Make me yours. Only yours,” Louis murmurs seductively.

 

It’s Louis’ words that finally push Harry over edge. He cries out as strings of milky come pulse out of him and all over Louis’ cock and stomach. He pumps himself through it, nonsense tumbling out of his mouth. Panting, pupils blown, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

 

The last spurt lands on Louis balls and dribbles down, sending a shudder through Louis’ body. They stare at each other, suspended in time both in awe of what has just transpired.

 

It’s Louis that breaks first, a rumble in his chest that bursts out as a giggle. Foreign and surprising. Harry seems shocked at first, a furrow between his brows, but within seconds, he’s is joining Louis too. Their giggles turn into laughter as they gawk at each other, Harry crumples in on himself and falls down on the bed beside Louis. Chests heaving, matching in time.

 

“What, the ever-loving  _ fuck _ ?!” Louis manages to get out through his laughter.

 

“I  _ know _ !” Harry’s throaty laugh, shaking the bed with its force.

 

“So… how much down-time do you need between rounds?” Louis asks with a smirk, turning his head to see Harry’s mouth drop open.

 

Harry swats him in the chest. “ _ Jesus _ , Lou. Give a man a second to catch his breath.”

 

Louis smiles and waits for a beat. “So… what, five minutes? Ten minutes?”

 

“Nnnrrrghhh. Right! You’re in trouble now,” Harry groans and rolls on top of Louis, smearing his come all over his stomach and chest and digging his fingers into Louis’ ribs. Louis squawks and beats his fists against Harry’s back helplessly.

 

Forty minutes later Louis is lying on his stomach in a pool of his own come, hair a mess, sweat and Harry’s come gathered at the base of his spine having just been rimmed and fingered to within an inch of his life.

 

“So. Does that answer your question?” Harry says smugly, breathing heavily.

 

Louis turns his head, fringe partially obscuring his view, a devilish grin spreading across his face as he attempts to suck in enough air to speak. “When… when’s round three?”

 

Harry collapses on Louis’ back and bites his shoulder. “Louis Tomlinson, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

 

“Yeah, maybe. But what a way to go.”

 

Harry bites him again and it’s entirely deserved.


	6. Say It Out Loud

The next few weeks are a whirlwind of work and home and Harry. Daily routines mixing with stolen kisses, brushes of their fingers as they move around the kitchen, their legs slotting against each other on the couch, ankles linking together under the dining table, and long talks over glasses of wine on the deck after the children are in bed. It’s the happiest time of Louis’ life and he’s relishing every single moment.

 

He and Harry had, in fact, gone for round three on that first night together. Harry opening Louis up fully and fucking him so thoroughly that he saw stars. The next day at work had been less wonderful, aches in places he hadn’t felt for a long time and a tiredness that seeped into his bones, but sated and happy too. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face and it’s remained a permanent fixture ever since.

 

Leanne had dutifully arranged all his paperwork, as well as the required ergonomic and safety assessments, and he is now able to work from home two blissful days each week. Michael, his boss was surprised he hadn’t asked for the arrangement long ago, given his situation at home, and Louis had kicked himself for not jumping at the chance sooner.

 

His days working at home are incredibly productive and he adores having Harry flitter around in the background, bringing him tea and treats and making delicious lunches for them to share. Most evenings Harry and Louis sneak into each other’s rooms, always retreating before the sunrise to ensure the children don’t find them together. They’ve talked about it, of course, how and when to approach telling them, and they’ve decided to keep things as they are, for now. But Louis knows he wants more, wants to make it real, he’s just waiting for the right time.

 

~~~~

 

“Louis, do you have a moment?” Michael asks from the doorway of Louis’ office.

 

Louis looks up from his laptop screen, eyes refocusing after staring at it intently for so long. “Hey, Michael. What’s up?”

 

“So this morning’s meeting was…”

 

Louis sits back in his chair and sighs. “Yeah. It didn’t go as well as I would’ve hoped. It’s hard for them, I think, and for us. Doing it all over video conference, things can get a bit…”

 

“Touchy?”

 

“That’s one way to put it,” Louis says, chuckling, as he leans forward, forearms on his desk.

 

It’s no one's fault, not really. It’s just that technology can only go so far and when you’ve got fifteen people in a city conference room, all suited up, and five people on the other end of the line crammed into a local councilors’ office squeezing onto one screen, it’s hard. The entire thing creates an immediate imbalance in the power dynamic and results in an us-and-them situation which isn’t at all conducive in working together towards a common goal.

 

“So, I was thinking…” Michael trails off, looking a bit sheepish.

 

Louis has been expecting this so he isn’t at all surprised. “You want me to go up north?”

 

Michael lets out a sigh of relief. “Could you? I think it would make a massive difference. We just need to get everyone on the same page and you’re the closest to all of this.”

 

Louis nods, he’s been meaning to get up to the cottage, to visit with Niall and Liam, and being on the ground for this critical stage of the development and planning for Lockheath Gardens will definitely help with their current dilemma. “Of course. I’d be happy to. The children are on school holidays from next week, and we could all do with some fresh, country air.”

 

Michael’s grateful smile is all the confirmation Louis needs. “Thanks, Louis. I really appreciate it. Stay as long as you need, we’ve got to get this right, yeah?”

 

“Absolutely. It’s a good project and the community is on board, we just need to reach out to the local officials and make them feel more a part of the team. They’ve got some great people up there working on this, and this will give them a chance to shine and feel like they’re really part of making it a success.”

 

“Knew there was a reason I promoted you,” Michael says with a grin. “Right. Bugger off home then, get your stuff sorted, and I’ll chat to you on Monday morning during the daily video conference call.”

 

“Cheers, Michael. This is going to be a good thing, I know it.”

 

“I think so too,” Michael says, giving Louis a thumbs up before disappearing down the corridor.

 

Louis goes to turn back to his laptop screen as Leanne appears in the doorway. “Uhm… something you want to tell me?” she asks, arms folded, trying valiantly to look cross but failing miserably.

 

Louis chuckles. “I’m leaving you. Sorry. I was bound to get a better offer one day and sadly, for you, today is that day.”

 

Leanne holds her stern expression for all of three seconds before she’s doubling over with laughter. She manages to regain her composure and starts rattling off a series of things in preparation for the trip. Louis zones out, images flooding his head. He can picture it all so clearly, him and Harry and the children at the cottage, enjoying the outdoors, cozying up by the open fire, wandering through the streets of the village holding Harry’s hand… 

 

Perhaps the right time for that conversation with the children is sooner than he thought. Perhaps the right time is now.

 

~~~~

 

Louis swings the door open and sets his things down on the hall table, kicking off his shoes. It’s still early, barely gone two o’clock, which is good, he needs to broach this with Harry first before getting the children’s hopes up. They love the cottage, the freedom to roam, the big yard, and the treehouse hidden in down the back, and their excitement will only increase if think Harry is coming too as will their disappointment if he doesn’t want to join them.

 

“Lou? Is that you…?” Harry’s voice carries through from the kitchen. Louis looks up and sees Harry’s head pop around the corner. “Oh! Hi, you’re home early,” Harry says, padding over in socked feet and wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him in tight. “This is a lovely surprise.”

 

Louis breathes him in, the aroma of baked goods permeating his senses. Harry smells like goodness and sun and happiness, and like home.

 

Louis eases back and raises up on his toes, kissing Harry tenderly. Harry hums into it and it sends a shiver down Louis’ spine.

 

“Sorry, I was so distracted I forgot to text you.”

 

“No matter, just good to have you home. Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah. Everything’s good. Great, actually.” Louis feels a broad smile spread across his face and Harry looks at him curiously. “Come on, let’s have a cuppa and I’ll tell you all about it,” Louis says as he takes Harry’s hand, leading him into the kitchen.

 

Louis grabs the kettle and starts filling it from the tap. He’s been trying to frame up the conversation in his head the whole way home. He’s fairly sure Harry will be okay with this development, but there’s always the chance he won’t want to go, and then Louis’ little imagined getaway in the picturesque countryside will take a drastic downturn.

 

“Alright then, spill. What’s got you grinning like the cat who got the cream?” Harry asks with a sly smile as he sits down at the island bench. 

 

“Right. Uhm… So, Lockheath Gardens. You know how critical this stage of the project is, and the challenges we’ve faced with them being up north and the rest of us here?” Louis recaps, making sure to provide the right context. Harry nods in acknowledgment, expectation growing in his expression. “And we can't afford to fuck this up, not after all the community engagement we’ve done and with everything that’s on the line.”

 

Louis fills their mugs and slides one over to Harry as he continues. “They’ve got this great team, councilors and planners and assessors and everything, but we’re trying to coordinate it from here, and things can get messy, misinterpreted...”

 

A small smile is starting to play at the edge of Harry’s mouth, his brow quirked, eyes shining. It’s encouraging and Louis barrels on. “And I’ve been working on this from the beginning, I know them all, and I know what has to be done. So, Michael thought it might be good for me to spend some time up there, on the ground, with the team, to get things back on track…” Louis trails off, searching Harry’s face for understanding.

 

The beaming smile that appears on Harry’s face is almost blinding. “When do we leave?”

 

“ _ Fuck _ . Seriously?”

 

“Of  _ course _ , you idiot. Did you think I wouldn’t want to go?” Harry chides, shaking his head fondly.

 

“Well… I mean… I didn’t know how wedded you were to this fast-paced city life and all the trappings that it offers,” Louis shrugs, but he’s smirking and it just makes Harry smile even broader.

 

“Again.  _ Idiot _ ,” Harry says, pointing accusingly at Louis. “I bloody lived in middle-of-nowhere New Zealand for ten years on stations with more sheep than you could poke a stick at. Cities make my skin crawl. Let’s get the hell outta here!”

 

Relief washes over Louis and he hangs his head, shaking it from side to side, fringe falling in his eyes, as he lets it settle in how lucky he really is. Harry reaches over and takes Louis’ hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

 

Louis looks up. “So you’re really okay with it? It’ll be for a few weeks probably, over Christmas even?”

 

“A white Christmas in the country? Yeah, sounds tough,” Harry says and rolls his eyes fondly, sliding off his stool and coming around the bench, pulling Louis in tightly to his chest. “Can’t believe you were worried. You’re really quite adorable.”

 

Louis winds his arms around Harry’s waist and buries his face in his neck. “You’re amazing. I don’t know what I did to deserve y-you,” Louis says, stuttering on the last word as the emotion bubbles up from within.

 

Harry rubs circles on Louis’ back soothingly. “Hey, now… none of that. You deserve the world, you hear me? I’ll spend a lifetime doing everything I can to make you happy. You’re so precious, so important, forever won’t even be long enough to show you how wonderful you truly are, how much I… how much…”

 

The words filter into Louis’ consciousness like the warmth of a summer's day, heating him from within. He wants to say something, needs to, has to thank Harry and tell him how much he means to him, to the children, how much better their lives are now that’s he’s a part of their family. Family.  _ Family _ . 

 

Louis pulls back and looks up at Harry’s glistening eyes, tears welling, mouth open, poised to say something. But Louis can’t hold it in any longer. He wants to shout it from the rooftops and let the whole world know.

 

“I love you,” Louis says in the same instant that Harry's words tumble from his lips. “Love you.”

 

They’re both startled, staring intently at each other, before they surge forward and crash their mouths together in a burning kiss.

 

“Fuck, I love you  _ so _ much, Haz,” Louis fights to get out between urgent presses of their lips.

 

“Oh god, me too, I’ve never…  _ ever _ felt this way about anyone before,” Harry says, cupping Louis’ jaw and pushing his mouth open with his tongue, delving in and licking the roof of his mouth, the backs of his teeth, sucking on his tongue.

 

Louis can’t breathe, overwhelmed and completely consumed, entirely at the mercy of everything that he’s feeling.

 

Harry reaches down and grabs at Louis belt, flicking it open and pulling it out of the loops. Louis catches on quickly and gives Harry’s belt the same treatment, the sounds of leather and buckles hitting the floor ring out in unison. It’s frantic but coordinated, each knowing the end game they’re striving for. Zippers are opened, shirts are rucked up, Louis’ trousers and boxers pool at his ankles and Harry lifts him up by the backs of his legs and onto the bench, their lips never once breaking apart.

 

From there it’s a blur of hands and mouths and moans and gasps. Louis sends a silent thank you to the kitchen-designers for making the height of the bench such that their cocks line up perfectly.

 

Harry is pulling them both off in one hand, bracing himself on the countertop with his other hand to give him leverage. Louis is working Harry’s nipples between his fingers, twisting them and paying special attention to the one that’s pierced, it’s one of his favorite things to do and it drives Harry absolutely wild.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Lou, yeah…” Harry groans as Louis sucks a bruise into his collarbone, the sounds of Harry stripping their cocks and their breathless whimpers filling the room.

 

“Not gonna last, Haz, too good…” Louis grunts out, pumping his hips up as best he can into Harry’s hand, chasing his release.

 

“Shit, me too,  _ fuck _ .”

 

Louis can feel his orgasm building, ready to erupt out of him. He needs to get Harry there too, preferably quickly. He knows how much Harry likes it when he puts himself on display so he takes his hands away from Harry’s chest and leans back, starting to unbutton his shirt. Harry’s eyes fall to Louis’ fingers, eyeing them hungrily.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, Lou, wanna see you, wanna come all over your stomach,” Harry pants as he speeds up his movements.

 

Louis opens his shirt up fully, exposing his chest and stomach, nipples pebbling in the cool air. He plants his hands on the bench behind him, arching his back and dropping his head between his shoulder blades, presenting himself for Harry, just the way he knows he likes it.

 

“Fuck, yeah, so gorgeous, baby. Yeah, so close.” Harry’s words are frantic now, tumbling from his mouth as he chases their mutual release. 

 

Louis hooks his ankles around the backs of Harry’s knees and pulls him closer, bringing his head back up to look at Harry from under his eyelashes, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Harry’s hand works them over furiously as his eyes burn a hole into Louis’ soul. Louis can’t hold it any longer, his balls are practically in his throat and his abs clench as a wave of pleasure courses through his veins.

 

“Yes!  _ Fuck _ , oh my god!” Louis cries out as his arms give out and he falls back onto the benchtop, cock pulsing as come shoots up over his stomach.

 

“Fuck, look at you,  _ yeah _ , s-so perfect,” Harry grunts out and then he’s following Louis over the edge, body tensing and hand slowing to milk them both through the aftershocks.

 

Louis is a trembling mess, hips twinging and feet cramping from the odd position he’s in, but he can’t move. So spent and sated and the smile brimming on his mouth is threatening to split his face wide open. He cranes his neck up and looks at Harry who is wearing a matching smile. He has tendrils of hair hanging down around his face, and sweat at his temples, chest still heaving.

 

Harry leans over and grabs a few sheets of paper towel off the roll, wiping the excess come off his hand and then cleans up Louis’ stomach. Louis stretches his legs out and wraps them more comfortably around Harry’s waist.

 

“You know, I’m pretty sure this is highly unsanitary,” Louis says as Harry pulls him up with his clean hand.

 

“That’s why they invented cleaning products, baby,” Harry drawls cheekily. “Don’t worry, I’ll scrub down the bench with some Flash and it’ll be good as new.”

 

“Hey,”  Louis says as wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders and threads his fingers into his curls at the back of his neck. “I love you.”

 

Harry sighs contentedly and squeezes Louis hips. “I love you, too.  _ God _ . It feels good to say it out loud.”

 

Louis pulls him in and locks their lips together, the emotions spilling out and passing back and forth on their breaths. He feels so connected to Harry that it’s overwhelming. This beautiful man loves him back, wants to spend a lifetime making him happy. Louis can definitely get on board with that program.

 

A ding goes off on the oven timer and they both turn their heads. “Ooohh! Cupcakes!” Harry squeals and Louis just shakes his head.

 

“I’m in love with an idiot.”

 

“Yeah, but an idiot who  _ bakes _ ,” Harry says wiggling his eyebrows like a loon.

 

Louis sighs exaggeratedly as he stretches his arms above his head, the remnants of dried come pulling at his skin. “Can’t argue with that, I guess.”

 

“Right! You,” Harry points at him. “Off my counter so I can clean it before I pick up the kids.”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Louis shouts and salutes, a crinkled smile on his face.

 

Harry backs away and pulls up his pants, tucking his cock back inside his boxers. “Eewww. Yeah, alright. Maybe a shower and change of clothes first?”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Louis says as Harry helps him off the bench. “Wouldn’t it be nice if come wasn’t so sticky and gross.”

 

“And tasted… I dunno, just better.”

 

Louis slaps him on the arm. “Oi! Are you saying you don’t like the taste of me?”

 

Harry rolls his eyes and swoops down, lifting Louis up and over his shoulder as he squawks indignantly. “You,” Harry says as he slaps Louis’ bare arse. “ _ You _ , are a bloody menace. And yes, I love the taste of you. You taste  _ scrumptious _ .” Harry bites him on the hip for good measure and heads towards the stairs, Louis pounding his back with his fists the entire way.

 

~~~~

 

“And then Emily said that  _ her _ drawing was better than Mary’s and they screamed at each other until Miss Drummond came over and made them stop,” Maddie says, hands waving in the air for dramatic effect.

 

Louis shakes his head fondly. “Sounds like an eventful day?”

 

Maddie breaks off another piece of her cupcake and pops it in her mouth. “Yes! Miss Drummond moved them and they didn’t get to come to story time.”

 

“How about you Thomas? Good day?” Harry prompts.

 

“Yup! I made a big building,” Thomas raises his hand up, showing how tall it had been. “Just like the ones Louis makes.”

 

Louis smiles proudly. “Yeah? That’s awesome, buddy.”

 

“But I added some grass and leaves too, cos buildings need to be green so they don’t hurt the ‘vironment,” Thomas says with a pleased grin.

 

“They do! That’s excellent, Thomas,” Louis says as he reaches over giving him a high-five.

 

Maddie pushes her empty plate away and sits back in her chair. “Can I go and watch tv now?”

 

Louis looks over to Harry who nods encouragingly. “Actually, we wanted to talk to you guys about something first.”

 

The children’s expressions change into something wary and Louis quickly continues. “It’s all good. Nothing bad, I promise.” Their faces relax and they both lean forward, elbows plonking on the the table. They’re really quite adorable.

 

“We were thinking we’d go and spend a few weeks up at the cottage, have Christmas there and chill out over the holidays. What do you think?”

 

Maddie squeals in delight and claps her hands together as Thomas fist pumps the air. “Yes!” They both shout out together, questions following shortly after. When can we go? Can I play in the treehouse? Will there be  _ snow _ ? Can we have a bonfire in the yard?

 

Louis chuckles and Harry squeezes his thigh under the table.

 

“Yes! We can do all of that,” Louis assures them.

 

“Can Hazzy come, too?” Maddie asks breathlessly, eyes darting from Louis, to Harry, and back again.

 

“Yup! I’m coming too, you’re not leaving me behind here to mope about on my own,” Harry says with a chuckle.

 

A chorus of “Yay!” rings out around the room.

 

“Ohana?” Thomas says softly and Louis heart very nearly bursts with love. They all say it back to him in unison. “Ohana.” Lilo and Stitch is one of Thomas’ favorite movies and they’ve all watched it enough times to know that ‘Ohana’ means family. It’s time.

 

“So. We wanted to talk to you about something else as well, something really important,” Louis says as the children nod. “I know it’s been just the three of us for a while now, but things are a bit different now.” Louis glances over to Harry who is smiling back at him.

 

“Yeah! Now we’re four. See. One, two, three, four!” Maddie says happily, pointing at each of them in turn as she bounces in her seat.

 

“Yes, sweetheart, now we’re four.” Louis takes a deep breath, here goes. “Harry and I are really good friends… we’ve become really good, special friends.”

 

“I’m Harry’s good friend too, he’s my bestest friend!” Thomas chimes in.

 

“Yes, buddy, you’re both my bestest friends,” Harry says and fist bumps both the children across the table.

 

“Well, uhm, Harry and I are more than just friends now,” Louis continues but Maddie cuts him off with a squeal so high pitched there’s barely an audible sound.

 

“You’re  _ BOY _ friends?! I  _ knew _ it!” Maddie exclaims and throws her arms in the air.

 

Louis sits shocked, mouth agape, staring at this ridiculously precocious eight-year-old in front of them who is beaming with glee.

 

“I  _ told _ you Hazzy was the right one!” Maddie says and nudges at her brother.

 

Thomas looks at them intently, processing the information for a moment. He gets up from his chair, the wooden legs scraping on the floor and goes to his sister, taking her hand and pulling her off her chair. Louis doesn’t know what's happening, but he lets it unfold without interrupting.

 

Thomas comes up behind Harry and Louis and drops his sister’s hand, reaching out to them both. They take his small hands in their own and get out of their chairs, crouching down at their eye level.

 

He wraps one arm around his sister and one around Harry. Maddie smiles, obviously cottoning on to his plan, and wraps one of her arms around Thomas and the other around Louis. Louis and Harry bring their arms up and pull them in tightly.

 

Thomas leans in and the others follow suit, resting their foreheads together in a little huddle.

 

“Ohana,” Thomas whispers.

 

Louis hears Harry suck in a breath beside him and Louis can’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes.

 

“Ohana,” they all say together.

 

“Family,” Louis breathes out.

 

_ Family _ . 


	7. The Cottage

Harry leans forward in his seat as they make their way up the long gravel drive. He looks under the visor and out through the windscreen and whistles. “Jesus  _ Christ _ , Lou. When you said cottage, I just assumed you meant, you know… a  _ cottage _ .”

 

Louis chuckles to himself. “Yeah, uhm… less cottage, more-“

 

“I think the words you’re looking for are  _ grand country estate _ ,” Harry says cutting him off. He turns to face him and Louis sneaks a sideways glance, seeing his accusatory look.

 

Louis smirks smugly from beneath his aviators, shrugging nonchalantly, it’s not exactly an estate, but  _ cottage _ was definitely a misrepresentation. “You like it?” He queries, milking the moment for all it’s worth.

 

Harry leans over the console, warm breath fanning across Louis’ neck and sending shivers down his spine. “You’re an asshole and you know it. You’re gonna pay for that later,” Harry murmurs, a playful tone to his voice, before he draws back, letting Louis breathe again. Just a few words and Harry has him blushing like a debutante.

 

Louis clears his throat and shifts in his seat, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he brings the car to a stop in front of the triple garage off to the side, separated from the house by an open pergola walkway with lavender coloured wisteria winding its way through the slats.

 

The house is truly beautiful. Two-storey red brick, with gnarly vines growing haphazardly up the facade. The front of the home is has a single height portico with white pillars hugged by small potted topiaries that frame the space and give it a sense of grandeur.

 

The main structure is flanked on either side by extensions which have been added over the years; a conservatory to one side and a large home office to the other, with a designated entrance of its own. The gardens are perfectly manicured, his maintenance payments, and Liam’s supervision of the work, obviously doing the trick, with not a blade of grass out of place.

 

The front door of the house swings open and Liam comes striding out, smiling and waving as he steps down onto the gravel. The children squeal from the back seat, already unbuckling their belts as they see Liam’s black lab, Prince, by his side as always.

 

Louis takes off his aviators and tucks them inside his shirt collar, watching from the front seat as Liam pulls open the back door and both children pile out, completely ignoring him in favour of lavishing their attention on Prince. 

 

Louis shuts off the engine and turns back to face Harry who he finds still looking at him, pursed-lipped, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“What?” Louis asks with a chuckle, feigning innocence. He can’t help but stir him up a bit more. It’s so rare that he gets to catch Harry out and he’s enjoying it too much.

 

Harry stares at him, eyebrow quirked. “I honestly didn’t realize you were capable of this level of deception. Is it wrong that I’m simultaneously impressed, annoyed, and unbelievably turned on right now?”

 

Louis barks out a laugh. “Come on, you bloody weirdo, let’s get inside. We’ll deal with your raging libido later.”

 

“Fine. But don’t think you’re getting away with this,” Harry says shaking his finger at him. “I’ve got all afternoon to plan something filthy to do to you.”

 

“And that’s a punishment for me how exactly?”

 

Harry smiles devilishly, eyes narrowed. “Punishment comes in many forms, Mr. Tomlinson. I’ve got a dirty mind and you’ve got an arse that won’t quit. It’s a match made in heaven.”

 

Louis feels a stirring in his pants at Harry’s implication. There are quite a lot of things he can think of that he’d very much _like_ Harry to do to his arse, although he’s trying desperately not to let his imagination hurtle down that slippery slope right now. As if the universe can sense his dilemma it sends help in the form of a conscientious sports teacher.

 

“I hate to interrupt, uhm… whatever this is, but I don’t suppose you blokes are considering getting out of the car any time soon?” Liam asks and Louis turns to see him leaning in through the back door, smirk firmly ensconced on his face.

 

Harry lets out a full-throated laugh and swings his door open, Louis shakes his head and pops the boot before opening his own door and jumping down, still able to feel the flush on his neck. 

 

Louis rounds the car and sees Harry and Liam hugging, patting each other’s backs. “Great to finally meet you too, mate,” Harry says with a warm smile, chin hooked over Liam’s shoulder.

 

The children and Prince have headed inside and the three men unload the contents of the boot, shoes crunching on the gravel as they walk across the yard.

 

“Good trip?” Liam queries, walking side-by-side with Harry.

 

“Yeah. Not too much traffic. That triple-lane section about an hour south is new since I was up this way last,” Harry says as they step over the threshold and into the hallway.

 

“Been a while since you were here then? Reckon that’s been in for about six years,” Liam chuckles good-naturedly.

 

“Really? Wow. Yeah, it’s been a few years…”

 

They all toe off their shoes, awkwardly bumping into each other with the bags, Harry nearly overbalancing entirely before catching himself on the wall.

 

“You mentioned you’d been abroad for a bit?” Liam asks as they lug the bags into the main open plan living area and dump them in a pile near the couch.

 

“New Zealand. Ten years, give or take. Lots of changes ‘round here, that’s for sure.”

 

“New Zealand? That’s all sheep and Middle Earth and shit, yeah?” Niall chimes in from behind the island bench, a mountain of vegetables in front of him and a bright red apron tied around his waist.

 

Harry laughs and walks over to the bench, Niall meeting him halfway. “Yeah. That’s the place. Hey Niall, lovely to meet you in person.” They embrace like they’ve been friends for years and it warms Louis’ heart more than he’d expected. All his favorite people under one roof.

 

Harry had spoken to both of them over the phone a few days ago when it became clear that neither Niall or Liam would tolerate not knowing more about this mysterious man who had stolen Louis’ heart away and made him happier than either of them could remember. It had taken about thirty seconds on speakerphone on the deck for Niall to start regaling Harry with embarrassing stories of a young, drunk Louis shaking his arse to Beyoncé on top of a bar-room table. Harry had created a group chat for the four of them and that’d been that. 

 

“Mmmmm… what’s cooking?” Harry asks looking over the array of vegetables laid out on the bench.

 

“Reckoned I whip up a roast for your first night in town,” Niall says, waving a knife over the spread. “Didn’t think you’d feel much like shopping or going out.”

 

“Sounds great! Got another apron?”

 

Niall smiles brightly and grabs another one out of the drawer, putting Harry to work chopping as he goes to check on the oven.

 

Louis wanders over to get the kettle on for a cuppa. “Lizzy coming over, Liam?”

 

Liam plonks himself down on a stool, leaning forward on his elbows and snatching a piece of chopped carrot from the pile and popping it in his mouth. “Yup! She’ll be over after work. Her shift at the hospital should be done by around six.”

 

The children whizz through the living area giggling, Prince bounding after them, nails clicking on the hardwood floors.

 

“Nice. It’ll be great to catch up, feel like we haven’t ganged-up on you in ages,” Louis says with a wink and Liam rolls his eyes. “Nat coming too, Nialler?”

 

“Nah, man. She’s got some bloody book club thing with the crew at the pub.”

 

“Ooohhhh I love a good book club,” Harry chimes in.

 

“Of  _ course _ you do, Haz,” Louis teases and Harry pouts before they all break out into a chorus of laughter.

 

~~~~

 

“And then you just…  _ jumped _ ? Completely naked?” Liam asks, a horrified expression on his face.

 

Harry chuckles and brings his arm up to drape over Louis’ shoulders as Louis leans into his side. “Yeah. It wasn’t really  _ that _ cold, and I was pretty hammered, so it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

 

Louis is warm and pleasantly relaxed after a few glasses of wine, stomach full, in front of a blazing fire, wrapped in the arms of the man he loves and surrounded by the best people he knows. The children are tucked up in bed, exhausted from chasing Prince around the house and garden and he’s laid out on the rug snoring happily. It all paints quite the picture of domestic bliss. 

 

Lizzy pats Liam’s thigh and stands, picking up their empty coffee cups. “Alright, think we’ll make a move, yeah?”

 

Liam gazes up at his wife, still as mesmerized as he was when they met five years ago. “Yeah,” he sighs as he gets to his feet. “Footy duty tomorrow.”

 

“Ouch. That sounds early… and cold,” Louis winces at the thought.

 

“Yup! Got six games to ref starting at eight. You guys should come by for the barbecue lunch. We do a great bacon butty!”

 

Louis burrows himself further into Harry’s chest and Harry pulls him in tighter, twisting his upper body so he can wrap both long arms around Louis.

 

“Reckon we could mosey over for a bacon butty, mate, thanks,” Harry says and kisses Louis on the top of his head making him hum contentedly.

 

Lizzy comes back from dropping their cups in the kitchen. “You two,” she says, coming up behind Liam and encircling his waist, clasping her hands in front and leaning around to look at Louis and Harry. “...are quite possibly the most adorable couple I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Oi!” Liam squawks, slapping at her hands playfully. “I thought  _ we _ were the most adorable couple ever?”

 

“Sorry babe, I think we’ve lost that title,” Lizzy says, directing a warm smile towards Louis. He nods in acknowledgment, grateful that his friends have taken to Harry so well. Not that there was much doubt, Harry charms everyone he comes into contact with, but it’s nice nonetheless. He cranes his neck and seeks out a kiss from Harry’s plush lips, the taste of Irish Coffee still lingering.

 

“Ugh. There's far too much cuteness in my vicinity,” Niall groans as he drags himself off the couch. “I’m gonna head off too, see if Nat’s done with her intellectual evening of books and booze.”

 

Harry squeezes Louis’ shoulder and motions for them to get up. Louis grumbles but shifts forwards and Harry pushes him up. Harry’s arms engulf him from behind and they shuffle down the hallway glued to one another, socked feet stepping in time as Prince trots past to the front door, wagging his tail happily.

 

“Thanks for coming over, and bringing all the food. We should do this every weekend, while we’re here,” Louis says.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Niall nods, Liam quickly agreeing. “Yup! Count us in, too.”

 

Niall, Liam, and Lizzy grab their coats from the rack and slip their shoes on before they all exchange kisses and hugs. Harry still hasn’t let Louis go, and Louis has no intention of letting him, so it’s awkward, but they all just laugh and the three friends smile at them fondly.

 

The cold air rushes in as the door is opened and Harry pulls Louis in tighter, his hot breath on Louis’ shoulder causing goose pimples to break out under his shirt. They wave goodbye as their friends head off into the night, car doors slamming and headlights illuminating the drive. Louis feels more relaxed and happy than he can remember.

 

Harry turns them around and they wander back down the hallway, Louis still plastered to Harry’s front, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. “Such a good night, Lou. They’re so lovely,” Harry whispers, lips grazing the outer shell of his’ ear.

 

“Yeah. I’m pretty lucky. Thanks for, you know... being you.”

 

Harry chuckles and switches off the lights, darkness enveloping them. Louis leans his head back against Harry’s chest, raising his arms up over his head and threading his fingers into the soft hairs at the base of his neck. He turns his head and noses up Harry jaw, rewarded with Harry’s soft lips on his.

 

Harry unclasps his hands and slides off his rings, placing them on the hall table. He picks up the hem of Louis shirt and digs under the waistband of his sweats with one hand, fingers scratching at the trail of hair under his belly button.

 

Louis gasps into Harry’s mouth. “What’re you…”

 

“Shhhh…. this is just the beginning. Told you I had big plans for you tonight. Keep your hands where they are.”

 

“Nrrghhh… Harry,” Louis moans, moving his hips in little circular motions and is rewarded with Harry walking his fingers into Louis’ boxers and down his shaft. Louis bucks forward and Harry grips his dick firmly in warning. He slides his other hand into his boxers as well, reaching down to cup Louis balls as he builds a rhythm with his hand.

 

Louis tightens his hold on Harry’s curls and receives a nip to his earlobe in response. Harry’s breath is hot on his neck as his tongue finds its way inside his ear and starts fucking in and out.

 

The hallway is so dark, so quiet, just the sounds of clothing shifting, their breathing, Harry’s hand stroking his cock, and his tongue, his fucking maddening tongue. His ears have always been erogenous zones and Harry was particularly pleased with himself when he’d discovered this little sexual factoid. It’s as though there’s a direct nerve connection between his ears and his dick and Harry exploits it at every possible opportunity.

 

Harry rubs his thumb over his slit, gathering the precome and smoothing the glide, rolling and lightly pinching his balls in those long fingers.

 

“Gonna… fucking…  _ wreck _ you… tonight… have you… begging me…” Harry murmurs between thrusts of his tongue, the slick sounds amplified and reverberating in his head.

 

Louis bucks forward into Harry grasp, whining high in his throat. “Yeah…? Y-you reckon?”

 

“Oh… I know it.” 

 

Harry speeds up his strokes and Louis is ridiculously close already. Harry’s words from the car hadn’t been far from his thoughts all evening but until now, he hadn’t realized how on edge he’d been. He feels his legs start to tremble as Harry works him over, gut clenching, and chest heaving.

 

“Harry,  _ fuck _ , gonna come,” Louis whispers as he arches his back.

 

Harry stills his hands and tongue and Louis snaps his eyes open as he’s being spun around, back against the wall and completely disorientated. Harry drops to his knees before him and pulls his sweats down to just under his balls, instantly engulfing Louis’ cock in his hot, wet mouth. Louis’ vision is blurry and it’s dark, but he can still make out his boyfriend's luscious lips, saliva glistening in the moonlight that’s coming through the glass panes of the front door.

 

Harry looks up as he sucks him down greedily, slurping and moaning around him. Louis slides his fingers into Harry’s hair to ground himself as he snaps his hips forward in short, sharp bursts. His release washes over him in waves, coming in long spurts down Harry’s throat, the two of them never breaking eye contact.

 

It’s one of the most powerful sexual experiences of his life. Powerful both because of its passion and it’s innate simplicity. Here, in this hallway, in the dark, with the man he loves on his knees for him, staring intently into his eyes, Louis is overwhelmed.

 

He hauls Harry to his feet pulling him into a heated kiss, tasting himself, hands roaming up his back, fisting Harry’s shirt in his hands.

 

Harry licks into his mouth, pushing him into the wall, his jeans scratching against Louis’ sensitive cock making him hiss. He can feel the hard line of Harry’s straining cock and he wants to get his hands and mouth on it, but apparently, Harry has other ideas. Harry shifts his hips back and pulls up Louis’ sweats, tucking him back inside.

 

“Upstairs. Shower. Now,” Harry growls and grabs Louis’ shoulders, guiding him towards the stairs from behind. Louis is still a bit dazed and stumbles, but Harry catches him before he falls and they make their way up the first full flight. At the landing, the stairway splits in two with the children’s bedroom, two guests bedrooms, and a bathroom off to the right and the main bedroom and en-suite, a walk-in linen cupboard and another guest bedroom to the left. Cottage indeed. He understands why Harry was a little pissed off but now he’s reaping the benefits of that deception and it’s shaping up to have been well worth it.

 

Harry walks them into the bedroom silently and shuts the door. The light from the full moon is shining through the sheer curtains and bathing the space with an eerie, bluish glow. Louis’ limbs feel heavy, still in his post-orgasmic haze as Harry moves them towards the en-suite, flicking on the light.

 

Louis stands in the middle of the bathroom, not making any attempt to divest himself of his clothes. He watches Harry in the mirror through hooded eyes as he dims the lights, grabbing two towels from the open shelves and setting them on the vanity. He comes back up behind Louis, running his hands down his arms and taking hold of the hem of Louis shirt, pulling it up and over his head and dropping it to the floor. Harry trails his hands down Louis’ sides with feather light touches that make him shiver and crouches down behind him, dragging down his sweats and boxers and pooling them at his feet. He taps Louis ankles, one, and then the other, and Louis leans on the mirrored vanity for support as he steps out of his clothes and socks.

 

Harry rubs his hands back up Louis naked legs, hairs bristling, as he stands and kisses along Louis’ shoulder. Louis grips the vanity tighter, eyes glued on Harry as he draws slick lines over his skin, hands squeezing his hips before sliding them down the creases in his groin either side of his cock which twitches weakly in response, already half-hard again.

 

Louis can feel his heart rate increasing, the silence between them heightening his senses and reigniting his arousal. The energy in the room is palpable as Harry pushes on the outside of his thighs, forcing them together and causing Louis’ feet to skip on the tiled floor to accommodate Harry’s unspoken request. Just that action alone has his cock filling up fully, the intent and the control Harry is displaying over him is so fucking hot and something that Louis has never experienced before.

 

Harry whips off his shirt and drops his pants and briefs in one smooth motion, hungry eyes finding Louis’ again in an instant. He leans over, wedging his feet on the outside of Louis’ and reaches into his toiletry bag, pulling out a tube of lube, Louis tracking the motion. Harry pops the cap and squirts a generous amount into his hand, throwing the tube back into the bag. Louis hears him slick up his cock, a small hiss falling from his lips at the contact. 

 

Harry lowers himself slightly, and then leans forward, slotting his hard cock between Louis’ legs and up against his balls, hands coming to rest over the top of Louis’ on the vanity, holding them in place. He starts to move his hips back and forth in small thrusts, sliding his cock against Louis’ taint and balls and hitting the base of his dick on each pass. On the longer glides, he rubs against Louis’ rim, never breaching the right ring of muscle, but with just the hint of possibility.

 

They still haven’t spoken, their eyes remaining locked, and if he thought the blowjob in the hallway was the most powerful sexual experience he’d ever had, he was sorely mistaken.

 

The air is so charged that it could ignite at any moment and Louis feels like a livewire ready to spark. The slapping of skin on skin is so loud in the room with nothing to absorb the sounds and Louis can feel himself hurtling towards the edge once more. Harry licks up behind Louis’ ear, sucking and nipping, breathing hotly, chest plastered to Louis’ back.

 

Louis wants to jerk himself off but Harry’s grip over his hands is firm and he knows it would be futile to try and move. A single trail of lube is making its way down the back of his thigh and he wants to do something to stop the tickling sensation, but with the way Harry has him pinned, that’s not going to happen. It’s infuriating and surprisingly arousing.

 

Harry snaps him out of his thoughts with a sharp bite to his shoulder, followed by another, and then another. The pain from his teeth, the pleasure from his cock, and the titillation from the lube mix together in a wild whirlpool of senses. Louis’ mind is spinning, barely able to process the sensations and reconcile where each is coming from. Harry is everywhere, and then he’s nowhere.

 

Louis watches as Harry takes a step back, arm moving furiously, teeth whiting-out his bottom lip as he stares at Louis, eyes wide, and cheeks flushed. The first string of come lands on Louis’ lower back and he pushes his arse out further, begging for it just like Harry said he would. The second lands on his right cheek, and the third and fourth on his left cheek. He can see Harry straining to keep his eyes open as the fifth string lands at the top of his crack. Louis tucks his pelvis under and then back out again, making it drip down just alongside his rim.

 

Louis could move now, could bring himself off if he wanted to, his hands no longer held down, but he doesn’t, he stays still, panting, sweat prickling at his temples, waiting to see what Harry will do next.

 

Harry nods slowly, acknowledging his restraint and fixing Louis in place with his eyes. He pauses for a beat and then drops to his knees with a thud, pushing Louis’ feet apart to shoulder width. Harry’s hands smear his come all over Louis’ arse as he pulls apart and then releases his cheeks, making Louis’ hole clench reflexively. Louis can feel him close, his breath so hot that it’s already drying the come painted on his body. His mouth follows the path of his hands, lapping his come from Louis’ skin, closer and closer to where Louis wants him.

 

The first long swipe of Harry’s tongue makes Louis tense up, the coarse texture grating over the corrugated muscle of his rim. Harry goes back, again and again, swiping and swirling, teeth grazing, tongue prodding. Louis’ knees buckle as Harry buries his face between his cheeks, strong hands offering support on his hips. Louis zones in on Harry’s fingers in the reflection of the mirror as they dig into the meaty flesh, grounding his thoughts.

 

Harry pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and Louis falls forward onto his elbows, hanging his head and exhaling a sharp breath. His vision blurs and then refocuses where he’s looking down at his hard, angry cock, pulsing and dripping from his slit and onto the floor.

 

A finger slides into his hole and along his walls seeking out his prostate and finding it immediately. Louis clasps his hands together in his hair and pulls on it harshly, jaw clenched as he tries to stave off the cries that he so desperately wants to release.

 

Harry jabs at him relentlessly, Louis’ breath stuttering in his chest, heart rabbiting as Harry pushes him further and further toward the edge. He can’t hold on, needs to let go, has to give in, it’s too much. 

 

Louis arches his spine and throws his head back, a silent scream on his lips as his orgasm slams into him. He’s vaguely aware of Harry wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling his finger out, kissing over his cheeks and trailing all the way up to his neck. Louis is shaking, barely able to stay standing without Harry’s support, but he knows he won’t let him go, he’ll never let him fall.

 

Harry turns him around gently and pulls him into his chest. His fringe is plastered to his forehead, tears falling freely without his permission as he tries to suck air into his lungs. Harry rubs circles on his back and Louis can hear the far off sound of Harry’s soothing  _ shhhhh _ permeating the fog in his brain. Harry reaches forward to grab something from the counter and then walks them backward toward the shower. Louis opens his eyes, he’s groggy, limbs limp and uncooperative as Harry opens the shower door and turns on the water, guiding Louis inside as steam starts to fill the room.

 

The water is warm on his skin, just a touch this side of too hot. Everything is going in slow motion. He can smell the shampoo and feels Harry’s fingers scratching at his scalp, the soapy water cascading down his body as he watches it circle the drain.

 

Harry washes him everywhere, every crevice and nook and cranny lovingly taken care of. He takes hold of Louis’ hands and gently places them on the tiled wall, pushing on them in a silent instruction to stay. Louis obeys, of course he does, too fucked out to do anything else but trust Harry implicitly. 

 

Trailing fingertips down his sides make him shiver and lean forward to rest his cheek on the cool porcelain as the water runs off his nose and down his chin. He hears the flip of a cap and Harry nudges his feet apart. Then there are fingers back at his hole. His brain is trying to keep up with sensations but it can’t. He’s floating and the only thing anchoring him is Harry’s hot breath in his ear.

 

One finger, then another is added, gliding in and out, stretching him. He’s still sensitive but he wants it. He wants it all. Wants to stay like this for as long as he can.

 

He can feel Harry’s semi-hard cock bumping against his thigh as he opens him up, another finger, maybe two joining in the onslaught. 

 

He absentmindedly thinks that the waterproof lube was a good call on Harry’s part, even though Louis had told him it was a ridiculous purchase at the time. “ _ What’s wrong with regular lube? It’s not like we’ll ever be so desperate for it that we can’t just wait until we’re out of the bloody shower, _ ” Louis had said. More fool him.

 

Harry's fingers are withdrawn and Louis suddenly feels empty, clenching around nothing, but he knows he’ll get what he needs soon enough. Harry shuts off the shower, the sounds of dripping water off their bodies making the world seem like it’s slowing down around them. He guides them out onto the bathmat and wraps Louis in a towel, grabbing something from the toiletries bag before directing them out through the door, feet shuffling across the carpet into the bedroom.

 

Louis stands beside the bed, arms by his sides, watching as Harry lays a towel out on the covers, throwing the lube and condom that he must’ve retrieved from the bag onto the bed before guiding him down to lay on his back. He crawls up and hovers over Louis, hair dripping onto his chest, cock hard and eyes hungry for what’s to come. 

 

Louis raises his arms up and clasps his hands behind Harry’s neck, tilting his chin and seeking out Harry’s lips. He’s rewarded with a small smile and then Harry’s mouth is on him. Pillowed lips and earnest tongue, delving inside and taking Louis’ breath away.

 

Harry slots his knees between Louis’ thighs and pushes them apart. Louis goes easily, always so easy for this beautiful man. Harry breaks away and tears open the condom wrapper with his teeth, propped up on one hand beside Louis’ head as he sheaths himself and coats his cock with a generous amount of lube.

 

A soft caress against his cheek, a chaste kiss, a deep breath, pressure at his loosened rim and then bliss. Harry pushes in slowly, smoothly, inch by inch until there’s nowhere left to go, chest flush with the backs of Louis’ thighs.

 

Louis is full, so full, surrounded by Harry, consumed by him. Their eyes are locked, speaking without words, and staring into each other’s souls. Harry draws out and pushes back in again, knocking the air from their lungs, thrusts quickening but steady. In and out, over and over, until Louis is a quivering mess on the sheets.

 

Louis needs to move, wants to be part of this. He plants his foot on the bed, pushing his hip up and Harry reads him like an open book. He pulls out and lays down on his back, guiding Louis up and over to straddle his hips. Louis lowers himself, knowing that Harry will take care of the rest, watching as Harry’s face contorts, brows furrowing in concentration, mouth open as Louis slides himself over his cock.

 

The white-hot pleasure that courses through Louis’ veins feels like lava, like a surging force running rampant, ready to erupt. He reaches back and steadies himself on Harry’s shins, chin to chest, fringe falling across his eyes as he raises himself up and down, swiveling and grinding his hips between lifts. 

 

Harry’s breathing is laboured, eyes fixed and hands gripping at Louis’ hips. Louis knows Harry’s close, can see it, feel it, but he stays still and lets Louis set the pace.

 

The silence is so loud, deafening, as they hurtle towards the end. Louis shifts his angle imperceptibly and finds his prostate, grinding. Harry’s abs clench, one hand tightening on Louis’s hip, the other taking hold of Louis’ cock, stroking it, urging him on and sending sparks shooting from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

 

Louis watches Harry’s hand move over his cock, as though he’s seeing it from outside of his body like this is happening to someone else. When his orgasm hits, he barely registers that it’s happening, so disassociated from the moment. His cock weakly spurts out a dribble of come and his hole clenches like a vice around Harry, but when the waves of sheer pleasure crest and pound into him, they rock him to his core. He’s flying and crashing and confused and happy and every other emotion that can be ripped from his very soul.

 

Harry pulls him forward and Louis falls down onto his heaving chest, Harry’s arms wrapping around him tightly as he punches up with his hips just once and then stills, tensing and vibrating beneath him.

 

Louis is floaty, sated, calm. He lays there, body moving with Harry’s breaths as he tries to come back to himself. Harry’s hands card through his hair, brushing his fringe from his eyes as he noses at Louis’ forehead.

 

“Baby? Are you with me?” Harry asks on a whispered exhale.

 

His voice is so foreign after the prolonged silence and he should be answering but his own voice is gone, trapped deep down inside. Instead, he nods and hopes Harry understands. Harry draws his hips back and Louis lifts up, releasing Harry’s cock as he rolls them over. Harry pulls off the condom and reaches over to drop it on the bedside table, gathering Louis in his arms and slinging his leg over his hip.

 

He gazes into Harry eyes. He wants to speak now, wants to tell Harry how amazing he is and wonderful that was but when he opens his mouth, there are still no words.

 

Harry smiles at him softly, tracing the line of his cheekbone, along his jaw and coming to rest on his bottom lip. “It’s alright, sweetheart. Take your time. That was… a lot. Can you nod to let me know you’re okay?”

 

Louis nods, bringing his hands up to curl at Harry’s chest. They stare at each other for what seems like an eon, drinking each other in, just existing in their bubble.

 

Harry takes hold of Louis’ hands and clutches them at his chest, kissing his knuckles. He leans forward and places gentle kisses on Louis cheeks and lips. Louis has never felt this loved in his whole life, so taken care of, so safe.

 

“I…” Louis starts, the word sounding strange and feeling heavy on his tongue, but he pushes on regardless. He has to get this out. Harry has to hear him. “I… I love you.”

 

Harry’s smile is beaming. “I love you too, my beautiful, precious, angel. I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person. You’re my everything. You have my whole heart, forever.”

 

Louis smiles and cranes his neck up. Harry meets him halfway and seals their lips together. It’s more smile than kiss, but it’s perfect. Everything is perfect.


	8. Ohana

“I’ve changed my mind.  _ This _ ,” Harry says around a mouthful of food, “...might be the best bacon butty I’ve ever eaten.”

 

The cool breeze whips the strands of Louis’ hair not contained within his woolen beanie. They’re standing on the sidelines watching the third match of the day, the village under-tens kitted out in their football gear running around the pitch on the town green, cheers of encouragement coming from the crowd of families and locals. 

 

“Mmmm… reckon you might be right, even better than last weekend,” Louis says as he pops the last bite of his own bacon butty into his mouth, licking his lips to gather the brown sauce that has escaped. This is their second time attending the Sunday matches, having enjoyed last weekends so much. The atmosphere and sense of community up here is something Louis is enjoying more than he had imagined

 

It’s been a whirlwind of a week. Gathering the small team together for the daily conference calls with the city office, sorting through the multitude of planning and community-based tasks and issues. Louis had sequestered an area in the local council chambers which had an abundance of space and as the week went on, more of the team had unofficially moved themselves in, tentatively at first, but the promise of daily baked goods courtesy of Harry had sealed the deal.

 

It’s a great team and they’re powering through the work, forging ahead with the schedule and getting things back on track. Louis’ boss, Michael, has been thrilled with the progress and continues to emphasize that he should stay as long as he needs. It’s an idea that has firmly embedded itself in the back of Louis’ mind.

 

Harry and the children have taken it all in their stride. Settling in as if they’ve always belonged here. Louis can relate. There’s a calm and ease that comes with being in the village. The people, the scenery, the cottage, and the relaxing simplicity of an environment where nothing seems rushed.

 

The crew had come around again last night for Saturday Roast, this time Niall’s girlfriend, Nat, joining as well. After the children were in bed, they’d lit a fire out in the garden and the six of them had sat around talking and laughing until late into the evening. Louis isn’t sure he’s ever felt more at home.

 

Louis feels a tug at his jumper and looks down to find Thomas beside him. “Louis?”

 

Louis wipes his hands on his jeans and crouches down. “What’s up, buddy?”

 

“Can I play footy too?”

 

“Yeah, for sure. We can all have a kick around in the garden when we get home.”

 

“No.  _ There _ .” Thomas points out to the field and Louis follows the path with his eyes, kids running in a huddle toward the goal at the far end.

 

Louis feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Harry smiling down at him. He mirrors Harry’s smile before returning his attention to Thomas. “Sorry, mate, these teams are for just kids who live here all the time and play every week.”

 

Thomas ponders the information, brows furrowing in concentration before his face lights up in jubilation. “We have a house! We can live here all the time!” He says clapping his hands together happily.

 

Louis chuckles. “It’s not that simple-“

 

“And! We can get a doggy just like Prince  _ and _ I can play footy!”

 

Harry squeezes his shoulder as he crouches down beside them. “But you have your friends in the city and your house there, as well.”

 

“I have friends here, too,” Thomas says and tilts his head in confusion, gesturing towards the group of kids playing on the swings who he’s been hanging out with.

 

As if on cue, a shout of  _ Thomas _ rings out from the group and he runs off, little legs powering and feet pounding the ground.

 

They both stand and Harry wraps his arm around Louis shoulders, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. “He’s got it all worked out, hasn’t he?” Harry muses into the top of Louis head.

 

Louis hums and nods as thoughts rush through his head. He’s not ready to give voice to them just yet, but they’re there, prodding away fighting to be let out.

 

Maddie comes over holding hands with a little girl, and Louis notices Tim from his Lockheath Gardens team jogging up behind them, both men raising their chins in acknowledgment.

 

“Well hello there, Miss Maddie,” Harry says kneeling down on the damp grass, chocolate curls fanning around his face in the breeze.

 

“Hazzy, Annabelle will be coming to our tea party on Wednesday,” Maddie announces primly as she points to her friend who is staring with bugged-out eyes at Harry.

 

Annabelle whispers to Maddie behind her hand. “Is he a  _ Princess _ ?”

 

Harry chuckles and Louis rolls his eyes. “Of course not,” Maddie chides. “He’s just my Hazzy, but he does have rings on  _ all _ his fingers!” She exclaims proudly.

 

Harry takes his hands out of his jacket pockets dutifully showing off his collection of rings for his little audience.

 

“Wooowww....” Annabelle says in awe, reaching out to touch them.

 

“She’s mesmerized,” Tim says from beside him. Louis turns and extends his hand in greeting, Tim shaking it firmly. “Hey, mate, how’s it going?” Louis asks.

 

“Yeah, yeah, good. So… tea party?” Tim queries as they watch the scene before them. 

 

Louis nods, smiling as he fondly remembers the pictures Harry had sent him. He digs his phone out of his pocket, skimming through his photos to find them, tilting his phone towards Tim as he swipes through. “Harry and the children had a tea party this week, cupcakes, brownies, finger sandwiches, decorations, flowers, classical music, the works. They all got dressed in their best clothes and had a formal sit down. He’s promised them a weekly event every Wednesday.”

 

“That’s quite something,” Tim nods as Louis pockets his phone again. “It’s been the talk of their little troupe all morning. Reckon there’ll be a few more guests to add to the list for this week,” Tim chuckles.

 

“The more the merrier. Harry had a blast and he loves baking.”

 

Tim rubs his stomach. “Mmmmm… not sure I can take many more of his delectable treats that you keep bringing into the office, to be honest. I’m gonna blame Harry for this winter layer I’m putting on.”

 

“What am I being blamed for now?” Harry asks cheekily as he wanders over, the girls having run back to play with the others.

 

“Hi, Harry,” Tim says and reaches out his hand. “I’m Tim, Annabelle’s dad and part of Louis’ Lockheath Gardens team that’s been benefiting from your love of baking.”

 

“Ahhhh… good to meet you, mate. Glad you’re enjoying the incentives we’ve been arranging.”

 

Tim laughs heartily. “No incentives necessary, I can assure you, we’re loving have Louis here in town, although, Thursday’s brownies  _ may _ have provided the sugar rush that got us over the line with that landscape design we’d been struggling with.”

 

“Yeah,  _ god _ that was terrible,” Louis says as Harry comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

 

“The joys of trying to make an electrical substation attractive with a few plants and a bit of gravel,” Tim says with a smirk. “Alright! Well, I’d best get back. See you Monday!” 

 

“Any requests for the  _ incentives _ this week?” Harry queries and Tim turns, smiling brightly, walking away from them backward.

 

“Ginger. That’s all I’ll say. Surprise me!”

 

“Done!” Harry shouts happily.

 

“You’re gonna spoil them,” Louis says fondly.

 

“Jealous?”

 

“No! Maybe… No. Yes?”

 

“Okay then. I’ll just stick to spoiling you then, shall I?”

 

“Yeah, much better,” Louis says and cranes his neck around for a kiss. Harry shakes his head before leaning in and pressing their mouths together. It’s all warm breath and cold noses and happy smiles and Louis feels himself practically melting on the spot.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Louis takes a sip of his pint, the sounds of chatter and music spilling out into the beer garden as the sun starts to dip behind the far off mountains. A group of children, including an ecstatic Maddie and Thomas, are playing happily as they chase the resident chickens around the grass. They’ll never catch them of course, these animals are far too wise to their games to be caught off guard by a bunch of hyped up littluns.

 

The events of the day have been weighing heavily on Louis’ mind and he still hasn’t quite processed it all. Thomas’ simple request to play footy and Maddie beginning to insert herself as the resident events coordinator made his heart swell. He knows they’re only here temporarily, but it feels like it has the potential to be so much more, something permanent.

 

Niall steps over the bench and slides in beside Louis, setting his pint down on the wooden table top. From here they can see the children playing in front of them laughing as the grown-ups are grouped-up enjoying post-footy celebrations.

 

They sit in peaceful silence, drinking their beers and absorbing their surroundings, before Louis sighs and sets his down on the table.

 

“Thomas asked me flat-out if we could move here,” Louis states, letting his thoughts flow out freely.

 

“Yeah?” Niall says, not turning to look at him, taking a long gulp of his beer. “Was bound to happen, I suppose.”

 

“Wants to play footy and get a dog.”

 

“He could do that in the city, too.”

 

Niall’s right, of course. But it doesn’t seem so simple. Everything is busy and crowded and filled with traffic and stuff and things. “I know. But it’s not the same. Here they have, I dunno, freedom maybe? It feels different.”

 

“Your works in the city though.”

 

Again, true. But the last month or so have proven that he can work remotely quite effectively when dealing with the city office and the good that he’s doing by physically being here is clearly demonstrated as each day passes. “Michael keeps dropping hints about how good it is to have me based here. Things are getting back on track with the development and now there’s talk of another, even larger development just this side of Duttern.”

 

“That’s under the same council yeah? Only, what… fifteen miles or so from here?”

 

“Yeah. The project will probably run for more than three years once it gets going which could mean five years worth of work for me up here, all going well.”

 

“What about Harry?”

 

Louis casts his gaze over to his boyfriend, surrounded by Lizzy, Nat, the crew from her book club, plus a crowd of others, all hanging off Harry’s every word, sipping their white wines and tittering at something he’s said. He’s in his element and his face is beaming with happiness. It makes Louis tear up a bit.

 

He lolls his head back and looks at Niall. “Well. Considering he tugged us both off in the fucking kitchen when I asked how he felt about coming here for a bloody holiday, lord knows what he’d do if I suggested we move here permanently,” Louis deadpans.

 

Niall cackles and spits out some beer, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Mate. Too much information.”

 

“I just don’t want to tear the children away from their home and their memories, you know?”

 

“I think…” Niall says and then pauses. “I think home is more about people than places. It’s about family and love and all the intangibles. It’s not about bricks and mortar. As for memories, they’re something you carry in your heart. Sure, there can be material things that trigger those memories, but it’s not all about that. The house in the city might’ve been good for the transition, but it’s been a year now. They’ll never forget Nate and Ellen, you won’t allow it. But maybe it’s okay to make new memories, here, with Harry and the children and your friends, in an environment that makes you all happy. You don’t have to let go of the past to enjoy the present and look forward to the future.”

 

Louis considers him for a moment, letting the words he’s spoken settle in his mind. “You’re really something, Niall.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Niall says with a sigh.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


_ 3 days later… _

  
  


“So we’d keep the house in the city for now, which will give me a base for when I need to be there for work, and Michael’s over the moon about me suggesting being here permanently, and it would be so much better, and yeah, I think it could be really good for the children, they could get a dog and the local school is great, of course, and I know it’s taking them away from what they’ve always known, but they like it here, and it’s familiar as well, and we’ve already got this place, and it seems like it would be a good thing, for them, and for us, maybe, if you’d want to come, I mean, and live here, with us, I don’t kno-“

 

Harry slams into him, cupping his cheeks and pushing him back against the kitchen bench, mouths caught in a bruising kiss. Louis startles, eyes wide in surprise before letting himself ease into it.

 

Harry breaks away and starts peppering his face with kisses. “You wonderful, beautiful, silly man,” he says and then pulls back, staring intently into Louis’ eyes. “Of  _ course _ I’ll be here with you, which bit of loving you forever wasn’t clear the first million times I said it? And the kids will be absolutely beside themselves with joy. They love it here. Plus, Niall  _ may _ have casually mentioned how much he’d like to have me come and teach creative arts at the school,” Harry says with a wink.

 

Louis lets out a long sigh, smile beaming. “Yeah? Yeah, okay. Wow. This is huge.”

 

“Yeah, it is. But it feels right, doesn’t it?”

 

Louis nods, leaning forward and burying his head into Harry's chest. “Thank you. For finding us, for making us so happy, for… for everything.”

 

Harry rubs circles into Louis’ back soothingly. He can hear the fire crackling in the background, the children are tucked safely in bed upstairs, and the love he feels from Harry is enveloping him and warming him from the inside.

 

Safe, secure, loved, and happy.

 

Ohana.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the other amazing fics in the fest.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome! xx
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/184583667653/harry-poppins-by-jacaranda-bloom-explicit-33k) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/) to be notified when new works are posted!


End file.
